


The Repeat of Kokichi Oma

by SfrogPlus



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Oma Kokichi, F/F, F/M, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), I Will Go Down With This Ship, IDK where this story is going and i rlly dont know. HELP, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Second Chances, Slow Burn, Time Loop, Top Saihara Shuichi, Uncomplete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SfrogPlus/pseuds/SfrogPlus
Summary: This is a Canon divergence if there was a voice in Kokichi Oma's head. Except more serious than this stupid summary. Lets see how many hits it'll get.Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader did not do second chances. Second chances to him were like rolling a six-sided dice and getting a seven. Like a million dollar in an old rotted birthday cake. They were good, yes, and helped a lot. But they were impossible.Kicking his feet, he found himself thinking. Thinking about how this all started, how he got into such a strange deal. A second try..."Who am I?" Muttered a small voice in his head, drizzled with fear and confusion.Well, he thought to himself, time for another fun game to entertain me!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Tojo Kirumi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Shinguji Korekiyo & Yonaga Angie, Yonaga Angie & Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 27
Kudos: 156





	1. Kokichi Oma

**Author's Note:**

> I like eating hot dogs.

I woke up in a dizzy daze, finding myself in black Hell. A black Hell being the dark abyss full of emptiness but me, myself and I. A black Hell being out in the empty skies without any escape, choking for oxygen and nothing to do. A black Hell being me dead- Me? Dead?

That can’t be! I won’t believe it! Me, dead? I had so much to live for though! My friends, my family… Wait, who am I?

_Kokichi Oma at your gladly refused service! Who are you? Good question! You seem to be Kokichi Oma, but I can’t be too sure. After all, I’ve been lying since I began talking! Though that’s another lie. You’re Kokichi Oma… I think._

Kokichi… Oma? Kokichi Oma. That’s a pretty strange name.

_W-What?! Are you insulting my name I came up with just for you? Wow! Rude. That’s like, really really rude! Really! And I’m not lying! Today, I’ll write in my little wittle little pink diary that somebody bullied me today. It’ll go like this, “Today, I met the RUDEST person ever in my brain! They told me, just the rudest, badest, most terrible thing ever!” Though that’s a lie._

Where am I? You know what? don’t tell me the answer.

_No, I will! You are most definitely not in the Black Hell… Maybe the white Hell? No, no, no. Oh! I know! You’re in the pee-pee closet! Actually, if you lean a bit back, then you can fall into the pits of despair!_

I hesitantly leaned back, then stumbled a bit as I stood before a room. I gasped as oxygen threatened my lungs with air, and flashes of color split my mind open like a balloon. I twisted my head around to take small glances at where I was.

I blinked.

A classroom. A small classroom. Two shiny silver lockers stood side by side in the very corner. The floor accumulating height after every step, sixteen student desks lined up in four rows, old and empty. A bright green screen glared at me behind a small teacher’s desk. Two large windows watched a dull blue sky past them, covered with stringy red logs that didn’t do a very good job.

I heard a shuffle at the locker next to me.

_Wow! Super scary shit going down! Are you going to open it? If you do, then I’ll do you a favor. But that’s a lie! Like I would ever do someone as useless as you a favor! But that’s also a lie! Do ya get me? A lie in a lie in a lie? Though you probably didn’t see my first lie._

I hesitantly sneaked a look at the inside and gasped quietly. It was very dark but light enough for me to see what was inside. Inside, was a person? No, a robot? Inside was somebody, something, with a head, a body, two legs, and two arms. 

It was very pale, almost as pale as the moon, with pure white skin and jagged hair, shining a bit even in the dark. Its eyes were thick slits and two lines went down to its sharp chin. It wore a grey Gakuen with electric contraptions and a green lining with code.

I blinked.

_Wow! This robot is like, tots boring. Can you look at something else, because my eyes are being blinded with boredom! Can you see them? They are so bored! Ugh! Anyways, when should I do that favor out? Though I probably won’t do it in the end. But who knows? After all, I’m a liar._

Really, haven’t noticed. Though that’s a lie.

It shuffled a bit, and I gulped as it opened its eye, slanted into a sharp look and ghostly bright eyes. It stared at me for a second before stiffly moving out the way, moving out the locker.

I let a small word out my mouth, then a few more spilled out my mouth.“Wow! Are you just going to annoy me?” then the words just started flowing out. “So rude, so rude. Anyways, Name’s Kokichi Oma, supreme overlord ruler of the largest, evilest secret organization ever! How about you? Some boring guy? Some stupid guy? But that’s a lie! You look like the smartest person in the century.” I said sarcastically. I looked at my nails, they were clean and chewed.

“Oh. That’s robophobic!” _Robophobic? Is that a word? That. Is. So. Stupid. ”_ Anyways, I’m K1-B0. But you can also call me Kiibo. Please don’t shout robophobic remarks.” 

_This guy, or bot, or whatever he is, doesn’t seem to know where we are, as his face… Wow! Where am I? Wow! Who am I? Wow! Why is he a robot? Oh! Do you know what you can ask him? I know. I know all too well…_

“Hey, hi, hello hiya! So I have this kinda important question, yeah?” I asked, leaning a bit forward every step. Kiibo, or whatever its name was, started to back away. “Do. Robots. Have Dicks?” 

“W-What?”

“You wanna hear it again?” I asked wide eyes. He shouted no as I started to walk forward at a faster pace.

“N-No! Please don’t say it again-” I started to dash at him, and he started running. It was pretty amusing, as he kept on bumping into other things as I repeated my question over and over.

“Do Robots have dicks? Do Robots have dicks? Do Robots have dicks? Do Robots have dicks? Do Robots have dicks? Do Robots have dicks? Do Robots have dicks? Do Robots have dicks? Do Robots have dicks? Do Robots have dicks? Do Robots have dicks? Do Robots have dicks? Do Robots have dicks-” I took in a deep breath, “DO ROBOTS HAVE DICKS?!”

The doors of the room, which I hadn't noticed when I first took a look around the room, snapped open, revealing two other people. A girl and a boy. A suspect and another suspect. Suspects of why I’m here. And it was my job to act the part.

I stopped chasing Kiibo for a second and took a chance to stare at the newcomers.

“Please stop! Don’t come any closer!” Shouted Kiibo, pointing his finger at me, then he turned to the newcomers, surprised.

I smiled, “C’mooon! Wait up!” I yelled, eyes sparkling, “Lemme touch your body a little! I’ve always wanted to be friends with a robot!” The girl’s eyes widened.

“What? A robot!?” She questioned with her arms on her backpack. She had large eyes, a dim pink color. A dull sleeveless sweater and long sleeve cuffed shirt, an orange tie. And a magenta skirt that had music notes on them. Silver music notes were glued to her blonde hair, knee-high socks, and tan shoes. Her backpack hanging from her back.

“...What is it?” Kiibo asked, sweating a bit. If he wasn’t a robot, then that would be the most normal thing I’ve seen all day. “Are you another robophobe? I have a recording function. If you make any robophobic remarks, I will see you in court.”

The girl didn’t seem too shocked if I were honest, but she didn’t look above the radar. “Wait… You’re a robot!? Are you, for real, a robot?” She asked.

Then the boy spoke, one eye covered by his hat. “A-are you… one of the Monokubs-”

“Do not compare me to those toys! I am not just any old robot!” What was a Monokub? Was I missing some secret, did I just forget everything? I looked at the boy, standing awkwardly by the girl’s side. His eyes were sharp and his eyelashes were long, a strange grey, shining yellow. His hair was a boring navy cut by his nape covered mostly by a large, dark cap. He wore a double-breasted and pinstripe black uniform. His pants matched his black uniform. He looked shy and didn’t seem like he would talk a lot. _Not too fun, now is he? Geez, Kokichi Oma! You have some terrible taste. This is what I get for appearing in your head and help you figure out you “totally not conspicuous name!”_

“I am K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot. But please, address me as Kiibo!”

“Um… Ultimate Robot..?” The girl went.

I pouted. “That’s not faaair! You can’t be the only one who gets to show off!” I yelled at him, “I’ll introduce myself too!” _You know, that isn’t a very well thought out idea! Who knows, maybe they’re evil and the people that brought you here! But that would also mean… That they came from space alien ships to destroy our planet Cosmic into shards!_ Oh.

“Oh, um… Go ahead.” The girl quickly told me, a small smile on her face.

“I’m Kokichi Oma, the-” _Lie._ “Ultimate Detective!” All their faces went into shock, and the first one to have spoken was the boy hiding behind the girl. 

“T-that can’t be... “ He muttered, covering his mouth with his hand. He thought for one long second before the others could react, pulling their attention from me to me.

“M-Maybe there are two Ultimate Detectives?” Said the girl, “Let’s introduce ourselves, since this will… It will make less sense, or maybe more.” _Did that lame lie of yours already fail? It would make sense because all the aliens in outer space know everything about us! Though that’s a lie! Aliens know nothing because we killed all of them in the late 2643’s!_

“By the way, I heard that a robot’s breath smells like gasoline?” I asked, more in a question.

“That is not true! My breath does not smell like gasoline!-” He was interrupted by the girl, slowly talking.

“I’m… I’m Kaede Akamatsu, and I’m the Ultimate Pianist.” I was starting to see a similarity between all three of us. A similarity of Ultimates. “And this is Shuichi Saihara, the… Ultimate Detective... “ She said, hesitantly. Akamatsu and Saihara… Kaede and Shuichi, the Ultimate Pianist and the Ultimate Detective- _Abort mission. Fail!_

“Ouma- Kun is probably lying because he told me he was the Ultimate Leader.” _SUPREME leader to you, pee-pee closet kid! Ugh, they’re so rude nowadays!_

“But that was a lie! After all, I’m a liar.” I grinned, a smile stretching from cheek to cheek.

“So you really are the Ultimate Detective?” Asked Akamatsu, raising an eyebrow. She seemed unsure of how to react. I nodded rapidly. “So that’s two… anyway! Do you guys know why we’re here? We woke up in a classroom the same as this in two lockers, like those! “

That was the same situation we were in. _Whose fetish is it to be putting kids in lockers? Definitely not me. No way! Unless… No way! Is it actually me putting all these kids in pee-pee closets!? What do you think, Kokichi Oma?_

I blinked.

They went to talk to Kiibo, who kept on talking about his past, with me adding words every now and then. Something about Iidabashi, or the person who created him. Nothing too interesting, though it was interesting how this guy created a robot this realistic and emotional without taking the human brain and doing whatever they do after. I wouldn’t know, as Scientists don’t even know themselves.

Then they went to talk to me. “Hey, Ouma-Kun? I don’t really… You don’t really seem like a Detective, plus, your outfit isn’t too… You know. ” _Wow, Kayayday! Already judging me this into the scene? So rude! Anyways, anyways, let me pull off this part, you’d probably get too stressed, Kokichi Oma._ Oh. Sure

 _“Judging wittle me on my owtfit is a wittle wude, you know! How would you like it if some girl you met in your first year tried to kill you? Though, that’s a lie. You aren’t trying to kill me, you are trying to fly! Fly, Kayayday! Fly!”_ Words sprouted out my mouth without me thinking about them, which I assume was because of him. Saihara held back a laugh as Akamatsu crossed her arms, stern face.

“Don’t call me that or tell me to fly, I’ve had enough… You sure do like to lie, huh?” She sighed

I grinned back, stuffing my hands behind my back, _“Of course I do! There can be only one truth, but thousands of possibilities for lies. And there are so many types! White lies, pity lies, or… deadly lies. It goes with the nature of my job! It makes it easier.”_

“But Saihara-Kun doesn’t lie. He hasn’t lied once after I first met him!” Shouted Akamatsu, arguing. It seems she has only known him for a little bit, but she seemed so sure, it looked like they met before we were all trapped here.

“Y-you shouldn’t s-sound so sure, Akamatsu-san…” Saihara-Kun told her. I would agree if he wasn’t so unsure sounding. He didn’t seem like a very good detective when he sounded so unsure.

“Then how is he a good detective if he can’t speak up?” I told her, “He’s useless, boring, and he can’t even look me in the eye. He’s like Robot boy over here! Like Kiiboy!” I rolled my hair around my finger and pointed to Kiibo, face red and stiff body.

“W-What!? My name’s Kiibo, and I’m most definitely not boring, useless, and I have looked you in the eye fourteen times since we first met! How Robophobic!” Kiibo yelled back, his finger shaking as he pointed back.

I laughed, which sounded a bit weird. 

_Don’t think too much about it! Neeheehee!_

“Really? What features do you have? What were you made for? Do you actually fulfill your purpose? You wouldn’t be the Ultimate Robot if you had nothing useful about yourself, but that’s clearly a lie!” I explained. “But that’s a lie. You look totally useful! Like I can throw you at a wall and it’d break! Hey, do you have a machine gun? Or an inside microwave and refrigerator? Bet you do.” I said, putting my finger up, eyes widely interested.

“I have a machine gun full of glitter… But that isn’t the point! I’ll record your robophobic remarks and you’ll be forced to go to court!” _Wow! He talks big. It makes me want to make him mad._

“I’m a detective, Kiiboy, so you can’t! A famous detective vs. some weird old robot? C’mooon! Are ya stupid? Anyway, stop being so self-centered, Kiiboy! This isn’t about you, it’s about wishy-washy detective of a loudmouth! But that’s a lie since he’s talked only five hundred and sixty-two times since we started talking. Am I right, or am I right?” I waited, watching Akamatsu’s face smile a bit. 

I blinked.

“Y-You want my opinion..?” Saihara asked with a frown, deeply thinking. _It’s called overthinking, stuuupid! Though that’s a lie, because you seem like a smart person, but then again, I’m a liar. What would I know?_ “Well, I’m a good detective because- Well, actually, I’m not too good of a detective. It was an accident and I j-just tend to overthink things…” _Wow…! So depressing. What an Emo._

“That’s so emo, Saihara-chan!” I innocently smiled at him. His face turned red. “Bow to me, as I am the leader of all detectives, Saihara-chan!” His face turned redder.

 _So Kiiboy, or whatever his name is, hates being called a robot and has no useful purposes. Kayayday hates us being negative and is like a leader. Saihara-chan is a useless guy that overthinks and is too quiet._ What a fucking F.U.N group. Now, what do I do with that information? _Great question, but too boring! Geez, my diary will be full of crappy notes now that you’re involved._ That pink diary of yours? _No! My giant big blue one that kills people and has legs!_ Oh.

A small buzzer went off, and suddenly, a voice, annoyingly high-pitched and cackling goes off. “ **Okay Brats, your first assignment is to go to the gym! If you don’t in the next five minutes, then you’ll have to face the very first~ punishment! Get moving, brats!** ” The buzzer went off, and it faded in the halls. All of us stared wide-eyed at each other for a few seconds.  
  
  
  


I blinked.


	2. Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi faints and learns three new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like drinking toad feet.

I wa tched, wide-eyed, as five tall machines, as tall as half the gym’s height, watched from above us. They were huge and bulky and seemed like they could kill me in an instant.

“Wow!” I shouted, sounding amused. “They’re so big! I wanna play with it!”

“Please, Oma-Kun! Not now!” Shouted Akamatsu, but she seemed more distracted on having a worried face.  _ Wow! Shut up Kayayday. Nobody cares about what you have to say! THough that’s clearly a lie because all these loser nitwits seem to be agreeing with her. You’re a terrible supreme leader, Kokichi Oma.  _ Thank you.

Abruptly, all five heads of them burst open. A dramatic entrance revealing five teddy bears. Not something you’d expect every day, especially when they’re talking and can cry.

Monotaro was their leader, Monodam, the most robotic, Monokid, Monophanie, and Monosuke. They were all programmed with different voices and personalities. Was it to entertain us? To make us laugh? Or just to annoy us?

There were sixteen of us, fifteen Ultimates, and all seemed too carefree, even when they didn’t even know where they were. If I learned anything from first grade, which I couldn’t even remember, it was that the second they couldn’t get afternoon naps, all hell would break loose. And this was exactly how they were. Yelling and shouting without knowing their consequences, standing next to the teachers, five teddy bears in our case, in large unrealistic machines.

Out of all sixteen, I only recognized five- Er, the voice in my head also contributed.

_ Hell yeah, I did! Of course, I recognize all of them!  _ He’s lying.

There was Akamatsu and Saihara. Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, was the leader of the group... or acted like it, and Saihara was the detective, though useless as he didn’t have much confidence and kept correcting us that he wasn’t really a detective. His eyes sometimes shone a bright yellow underneath that dark cap of his, but only when he did that creepy smile of his, which has happened twice. TWICE. 

_ You actually counted? What a tryhard. Then again, you look like a fucking neeerd! Though that’s a lie. You look like one of those annoying kids someone wants to stuff in the pee-pee closet!  _

Thank you for acknowledging me. 

_ Yeah, yeah… Ew. Stop getting so comfortable with me. It’s gross! Though that’s a lie! I can understand why you want to get so close to me. I am the best of the best! Neheeheehee! _

Then there was K1-B0, also known as kiiboy, that was in the locker next to me. Though I couldn’t figure out why a robot was in a locker, I did figure out that he could breathe, which was a little freaky. I didn’t understand the reason such a genius mechanic inventor would make such a bad machine. 

_ Ugh! My head has lost even more brain cells! I don’t understand why such a normal person would make such a fucking stupid little shit of a grape looking kid named Kokichi Oma! I’ll even have it written in my own arm, “Kokichi Oma is a prick!” Though that’s a lie. It’s already written in my leg! _

There was also Maki Harukawa, which I got from the voice in my head. He told me, that with her wild red eyes, and long twin tails, to get on good terms with her. I didn’t understand why, because he would lie. He would tell simple, unbelievable lies like, “ _ She’ll kill you _ ”, or, “ _ She’s an assassin _ .” she, herself, hasn’t said one word. Her red eyes have been cautiously taunting the bears, glancing every now and then at the others.

Then, also given by the voice, was somebody named Gonta Gokuhara. He was the big, large guy that smiled a lot and talked in 3rd person. He seemed to have been raised in the woods, or so the voice told me, but I didn’t really pay attention to his lecture. 

“Puhuhuhu! My dear beloved children seemed to have been entertaining you, brats.” Shouted the same high-pitched voice on the buzzer. That voice…  _ Oh, hey Monokuma! I don’t remember him being black and white though. Hm! This is weird! But that’s a lie. I never knew him in the beginning.  _

Monokuma… “Wait, Monokuma!?” I screamed out loud, louder than the high-pitched bear on the podium stage. The bear as in the black and white bear with a large, creepy smile and one red strange wing for a fly. 

Everybody paused for a second, took their eyes away from the bear and glared at me, some actually worried, some with impatience. A flash of colors drizzled on my eyes, and my knees felt weak. I widened my eyes before my head hit the hard, cold gym ground.

_ Oh. Are you okay? I’m asking even though I know since I’m a good little wittle boy! Wait, are you actually-  _ I winced, tightly shutting my eyes. When I shut my eyes, it was Dark, where no absurd colors could reach me or bears or Saihara or-

_ Fuck. Did I mess up already? Boo! No fun! He's so boring too! Though that's a lie since he's most definitely not me. What are we doing? What's the procedure? Oh. There is none, and I'm talking to nobody right now? Geez, this is a wittle bad. Now, evewething I say will sound wike he'll. That's a lie though.  _

_ Hey. Is Kokichi Oma really not going to respond anymore? Is this it? _

_ Oh. _

I blinked, finding myself on a bed. A white bed that looked boring and had a shelf of Monokuma dolls, all lined up with their red-eye and a wide smile. Monokuma? Wait, what am I talking about?

Ugh…

"Oma-Kun?" Asked a familiar voice. Familiar, but not quite right. It seemed to be Saihara. Right. Saihara, Shuichi Saihara, the actual detective of this game. Game? What am I talking about? I looked back at Saihara, trying to sit up straight. "Careful, Oma-Kun." He muttered quietly, sharp yellow eyes on mine.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. This was strange. Why couldn't I talk?

"Y-you probably want an explanation … We didn't expect you to wake up this early, so I apologize for the unofficial amount of people." His voice was quiet, careful, and gentle. I could probably fall asleep to it without this enormous throbbing headache of mine.

I blinked.

"Oh, right… Um… You passed out in the middle of when Monokuma, the black and white bear was telling us about… Let us talk about something else for now. Do you know why you passed out?" Saihara raised his voice a little, and I let out a small yelp, covering my ears.

"O-Oh. Sorry…" Saihara apologized, lowering it. I let out a sigh of relief. "Do you want any food? Or water? Or… entertainment? Oh wait, don't say anything. It might hurt your head." I didn't nod. I slunk down into the pillow of the bed, confused and hungry, and very very tired. Saihara just quietly watched me with his creepy look, and even when I turned, I could feel them trying to pry me open.

The door made a sound, like shuffling in a door, and then there was a person. She spoke loudly and when I turned, she had too many colors that made me want to bash my head.

"Hey, Saihara-Kun. How's he holding up? Did Tojo-san treat him properly?" It was Akamatsu-san.

I let out a small hiss, telling her to fuck off by kicking my feet and covering my ears. " Oh! He's awake! How are you doing, Oma-Kun?" I wanted to scream at her, yell at her loud words, spilling out faster than I could process them. 

"C-Could you please be more quiet? He just woke up and-" Saihara informed her like it wasn't obvious. I interrupted him, sitting up straight and grabbing him by his chest. I sighed in relief at the silence I got in exchange and kept still. Maybe his face was turning red right now. Maybe Akamatsu's face was of satisfying shock.  _ Maybe not. Is this working? TEST, test, I wanna throw up and die a million times! But that's a LIE, cuz I'm a liar. My life goal is to drink a million bottles of pants! A day! Oh. Is it working? Cool- _

"O-Oma-Kun seems to like it when we are quiet more. He just woke up, so he would probably be a bit thirsty. And hungry. Can you ask Tojo-san to make soup please?" Saihara asked. "Though I can if you want…"

"No. You look busy. Well, bye Oma-Kun! I'll go get you some supplies and announce you're awake. See Saihara-Kun, it's going fine. I'll be back, okay?" Then she left. Akamatsu and her too loud of a voice.

Saihara slowly peeled me away from him, placing my head gently on the pillow. He seemed to be thinking I was asleep again. It didn't matter to me since he was quieter when I was asleep anyway. I had so many questions, like, why did I pass out? Or where I was? Or what Monokuma was going to say before I passed out?

I tried to reel my head back before I passed out.

After we ran to the gym, all four of me, intolerable Kiibo, loud Akamatsu, and shy Saihara, met twelve other students that suffered the same fate of being trapped in lockers. We were too busy to introduce ourselves, as there were five tall robots, bulky and large, in front of us. Five bears sprung out of them, seemingly robots. Their names were Monotaro, Monodam, Monokid, Monophanie, and Monusuke.

I was thinking about Harukawa and Gokuhara. 

That red-eyed, long brown twin-tailed, red and black sailor uniform wearing girl was Harukawa, Maki Harukawa. Her petite body and small glare went unnoticed. She seemed to be the more silent type of student and was standing in the back, eyes cautiously gathering in the scene. 

Gokuhara was the exact opposite. He was big and bulky with curly moss green hair down to his stomach, slightly tanned skin, red eyes with a stoic face, and large glasses. He wore a tight brown suit, no shoes so his feet were uncovered. I haven’t talked to him yet, but it seemed he was stupid.

_ The ass ass in and the stuuupid little wittle boy next door.  _

You’re back? Thank god. My head was already going to explode, and now with my thoughts and you’re totally important opinions, this makes it even better! 

_ Geez, I’m crying! Y-You’re so rude, jerk! Anyways, why’d you pass out? _

Pass out? I’m not sure why I did, but it seemed to have happened after me thinking about Harukawa and Gokuhara after Monokuma appeared… After Monokuma appeared after you told me his name.

_ Oh. Well..! That’s really really super duper leveled up strange, Kokichi Oma! I do hope you’re okay…  _ He paused.  _ But that’s a lie. All I plan to do is to take over your body and control you for the rest of my life. _

Not before I do.

I heard the door behind me and Saihara burst open once more. It was most likely Akamatsu, holding food (or as Saihara requested, “soup”) and water. She told Saihara something in a mummer, then somebody carefully placed their hands on me, long and cold.

I opened one of my eyes, glancing up at the person, expecting it to be the shy detective or the bright pianist. But surprise, surprise. 

It was a girl with one-eyed covered with white hair and a dress with a cobweb. I flinched, widening my eyes as heavy loads of information pressed itself into my head. I clenched my teeth as I was forced to learn about her, this cobweb girl with sharp eyes.

_ Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. She is dedicated to fulfilling her requests and her patience cannot run thin. She likes cleaning and helping people not for selflessness, but for being selfish. She dislikes taking days off, and if you hang around with her long enough and call her mom, then you can actually earn her favor. Don’t call her mommy or mother, just mom. And start immediately. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I blinked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like drinking rhinoceros noses.


	3. Dream (Part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oma meets Tojo for real and he goes into deep stage five sleep to dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be gone for a small while or updating less because my school wants me to finish my entire grade course and above grades since I like to tryhard.

_ Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. She is dedicated to fulfilling her requests and her patience cannot run thin. She likes cleaning and helping people not for selflessness, but for being selfish. She dislikes taking days off, and if you hang around with her long enough and call her mom, then you can earn her favor. Don’t call her mommy or mother, just mom. And start immediately. _

Wh… What? What is up with this? Are you some sort of cheat code, some sort of code I can use? I don’t like this, just to let you know. You’re messing with my thoughts, since the beginning. The beginning of this… This- This weird thing as far back as I can remember.

_ You don’t like me. Well, I don’t like you either. You’re annoying and loud and stupid looking and will probably be the first to die! Though that’s a lie, why would you be the first to die? That makes no sense, absolutely no sense at all. No sense, I repeat!-  _

“Hello, Saihara-Kun. And I now see Oma-Kun is awake.” The high schooler, Tojo said in a soothing voice, hands tightly squeezing each other in front of her long skirt. Her faraway green eyes stared into me as if examining from afar.

“A-ah, Tojo-san. Hello.” Saihara responded, eyes widening. He seemed to be a bit surprised, just like me. 

Akamatsu smiled brightly behind Tojo, carrying food in a tray. She started to say something, but I quickly covered my ears in case it hurts. Unsurprisingly, it made me want to scream when she spoke. She was just too loud, too annoying.

“Hey, Saihara-Kun and Oma-Kun. I brought Tojo-san!” Akamatsu began to say, “Wait, Oma-Kun probably doesn’t know Tojo-san, right?” I kicked my legs under the cover, eyes tightly shut as the sound still reached my ears. 

_ Just to let you know, you can try to talk. _

I let out my voice, only for me to gag. My throat was dry and hoarse as if I had a sore throat. 

“O-Oma-Kun, are you alright? Akamatsu-san, try not to speak too loudly.” Saihara-Kun told her, not so much a scolding as a sound of defeat. Akamatsu-san gasped before quickly nodding and covering her mouth.

I turned my attention back to Tojo, who was still staring at me with great content.

I blinked.

“Excuse me, Oma-Kun, but please sit up.” Said Tojo-san, walking closer to me. I flinched, a slow smile crawling onto my face as I moved closer to Saihara. He tore his eyes away from Akamatsu and made a confused face.

“On your pillow, I mean. Not Saihara-Kun, if you may.” Tojo said, no reaction. She just politely stood at a small distance, eyes staring into my soul. I grinned at her, shaking my head wildly. It hurt, but the pain was fine. 

_ Pain is fine? That’s ironic. Real ironic. Because last time I remember, I asked for a hydraulic press. But that’s a lie. I don’t even know what I’m talking about! But that’s another lie. After all, I know everything. But can’t trust me on that. After all, you’re lying about knowing everything.  _ What? No, I’m not. Just- Just shut up. You’re mixing with my thoughts now.

It was fine when he woke up, but the voice was now controlling his mind a bit. It made him feel light, drowsy too. Like he was on a highway dream, riding to the end of the world as it exploded behind him. That wasn’t true but it also could be, who knows?

“Ma-kun?” Called out Saihara-kun. “Oma-kun?”

I blinked, eyes quickly glancing around. Somehow, my head was glued to the wall, sitting on the pillow of this bed. Saihara was calling out my name, Tojo sitting on a new chair next to my left, holding out a spoon of liquid food. Akamatsu was already gone, her loud mouth, brightly colored aura, and pale pink sweater, everything was gone. I wish that would happen. She was too loud, too noisy.

“If you will, please take the spoon. You need to eat.” Tojo told me, slowly bringing the food closer. It was some sort of orange color, like the color of… I don’t know, orange juice. It smelled slightly spicy and warm.

_ Don’t eat it. _

“Oma-Kun? Are you okay? Do you want some water?” Tojo asked me, pulling out a water bottle, full. I weakly held out my arm after she opened it. The water tastes weird, even though it looks like regular water. 

I look at the water again before drinking more. I heard Saihara mutter something about drinking it more slowly as I finish it.  _ Open your mouth and talk. But don’t, actually, I change my mind again. I want you to open up your third eye and destroy everyone! That’s a lie, though, but not really. _

“Thanks, Mom!” I force my voice to shout, a grin falling naturally onto my face. “That was like, really helpful. Can you tell? Pinocchio can talk again! A miracle, am I right or am I cor~rect? I don’t care though. Hey, are you my real mom?” I asked, wide eyes and tilting my head slightly, balancing it on my hand.

“No, I’m not, Oma-Kun.” She told me before turning to Saihara. “Is he always like this?” I reacted before Saihara could tell her.

“Hey! Hey! Don’t ignore me! What if I told you, I know what’s going on. That’s why I fainted… I know about what they did to us, and how… how…  _ To get out of this killing game. _ ” My voice flew out of my mouth and betrayed me. 

I widened my eyes even more and stared blankly at Tojo for a second before tearing my eyes away. What did I just say..?

“Really?” Saihara said breathlessly. He leaned forward, his eyes glittering a bright, broken yellow. Tojo didn’t react but shuffled a bit on her seat.

I laughed as if I just said a joke. I mean, somebody did, except using my mouth instead of theirs. “I can’t believe you fell for that, Saihara-chan! No, it was a lie!” Saihara uncomfortably rubbed his arm before realizing something.

“But I never told you that we had to k...kill each other…” Saihara argued, still looking away. Not like he ever looked into my eyes in the beginning.

I blinked.

My mouth opened by itself, thoughts filling me up before my own could reach me. “ _ Huh? Are you surrrrrre? That doesn’t sound right, Saihara-chan! I’m 10000 and 7% sure that you did. But actually, not really. I was just using my head! This smart little head of mine and my luck. I’m really lucky, you know, as I am the Ultimate Detective. _ ” But that's a lie. 

_ You figured me out, The Ultimate Supreme Leader, Kokichi Oma!  _

Stop calling me by my full name…

“That can’t be, after all, the way you phrased it is exactly how Monokuma phrased it.” Saihara said confidently, “No one would call it a game, and no one will be killed or kill.”  _ Can’t be too confident, Mr. Detective! _

I dramatically gasped, but quickly grew bored. “You know what? Nevermind. You’re boring me.”

“Wh- How?!”

“Should I go, Saihara-Kun?” Tojo asked, standing up and bowing. Saihara shook his head and told her to do whatever she wanted to do now.

“Well then-”

“Hey wait!  _ Kirumi Tojo-san, aka Mom should introduce her Lil’ self! _ ” I said, eyes glimmering. My mouth was sore and my eyes were tired, but that was just the usual. I think.

“It looks like I don’t need to, Oma-Kun, as you already know my name. Please don’t call me mom, too. I shall do that if you still need to know me tomorrow when you are well enough to meet everyone.” Tojo explained to me, “Saihara-Kun, make sure he eats the soup before he falls back to sleep again, even though he only has a small headache.”

“R-right…” Saihara nodded, “Thank you Tojo-san.”

“Yeah! Thanks, Mom!” I smile at her brightly, and I can see a small, sad smile start to grow on her face before she leaves.  _ Mommy’s boy. Mommmmmmmy’s boy! _

The door shut behind her, as well as the troublesome sounds. 

Saihara started to mutter some stuff to me, but I and my head drifted down below, deep into thought. Eventually, thoughts and thoughts filled my head up until I shut my eyes and…

I blinked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be gone for a small while or updating less because my school wants me to finish my entire grade course and above grades since I like to tryhard.


	4. Dream (Part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi Ouma's thoughts combine with the voices for a bit and he meets some of the colorful, asfdghkljkasdfghjkjhaSDFGHJKJ CAt- CAST we have. Don't worry. They're all there. You just don't get descriptions and certain voices till we get to their part.

“Ah!” A voice said in a smiley voice on top of me. “Kokichi Oma’s awake! Oh, how I wished he would've died, but, that’s a lie.” The voice’s tone went monotone quickly, and I felt a hand squish my cheeks.

I groaned, slowly squeezing my eyes open as the world above me lit up, a shadowy figure blocking the light. My eyes adjusted to see a boy, or some short-statured person with pale, sort of ghostly skin. They had wide, innocent purple eyes and matching hair jutting out highlighted tips. The smile on his face was more than enough for me to want to throw him off, as annoying as he looked. He was strapped in a bright, painful white with childish buttons thrown around and tied his arms in front of him, matching the asylum look of the room.

...Heh. I do look pretty annoying when I do that.

“Why do you look like me..?” I asked before widening my eyes, “Wait- Where am I? Who are you?”

“I think you meant to ask, “How are you?” Excuse me so very much.” My clone, with the same voice, “I’m doing pretty bad…” He frowned, but quickly changed into a happy go lucky smile “But that a lie!” I slowly sat up, taking in the bright surroundings.

It was all white, or a mix of every color and every other one that hasn’t existed. Items were scattered around the room, pinned to the walls, thoughtfully thrown onto the floor. Some items were pictures of himself with other people I could subtly notice, and others were masks, some… well, that was the interesting part. It was all changing into different, familiar things, to floods of papers to box crates full of some kid’s stuff to other useless things. It made me feel like I wanted to go insane… I think that’s a lie?

“Do you want me to answer all your questions?” He gasped, stumbling back a bit. “How dare you! I won’t bow down to a tyrant like you!”

“Am I dreaming?” I asked quietly, a paper airplane that suddenly appeared in his hand flying by me.

“Hmm… That’s a good question!” He said, seeming sarcastic even with no change in tone. “Where else would we be I wonder? A carnival? A supercalifragilisticexpialidocious? Maybe a killing game?” He leaned forward, eyes glistening a bit.

“And, who are you?” I asked as he laughed, MY LAUGH, with my mouth in his body- My body.

“You may call me…” He waved his hands around to make him seem more exaggerated, which added nothing. “Your inner conscience.” 

I stared at him for a second.

“Though that’s a lie.” He said, twirling his hair around and around. It made me think for a second if I did that sometimes.

“A lie.” I slowly repeated. “Huh, now that’s a brain twister. If that’s a lie, and I’m a liar, and you aren’t my inner conscience, and that you’re me, but .. then wouldn’t that mean you’re a liar as well?” A small grin grew on my face and I began to pick up some things on the floor- A dead green bird, a plastic plant, a clown mask.

“What did you even just say?” He asked me, sounding fakely curious and fakely confuzzled.

“What did I say..?” I thought deeply for a second, “I said I was thinking about getting a dog, a nice, big, brown one that likes me so much it doesn’t kill me. Why?”

He hummed. “No. You’re thinking about getting a black, quiet cat. That’s more your type than anything else.” I blinked at him.

“So if I’m your inner conscience, Kokichi Oma,” He continued, “then where would we be?”

“We’re in my head then.” I finished.

“Wrong! You’re in a dream!”

“Then how about you?”

“I said you, idiot.“ He went, “Don’t you get it now?”

“No, where the hell am I and who are you?” I asked, “Why do you look like me and-”

I blinked, standing in front of a familiar crowd. A green-headed guy, a pale blonde, and many others. All faces stared eagerly at him as if he was a secret, some sort of new person. 

_ Technically, you are, idiot.  _

You’re the idiot, idiot.

_ It takes one to know one. _

“Um… Oma-Kun?” Asked Saihara, looking at me and taking a closer look at me.

I blinked, watching him put his warm hand on my forehead. “Oh, hey Saihara-Kun. Fancy seeing you here.” He looked at me strangely when I responded. “Where am I? Wait… Am I in outer space!?” I flinched, looking around exaggeratedly. 

He sighs, “No. I’m sure as a fellow Detective as well as being a sensible person, you would be able to figure out that wouldn’t make sense.” Did he just?-  _ Congrats. You’re a detective now. _

“Can you remind me one more time, where I am and what I was doing?” I asked.

“You were… Introducing yourself?” Akamatsu told me, a scrunched up look on her face, she was tapping over her arms with quick fingers, like a piano was before her.

“Oh yeah! I totally knew that!” I shouted wide eyes. “Hey! I’m Kokichi Oma, the grandest, better Ultimate Detective!”

“Oma-Kun, you just already introduced yourself. Are you not feeling well? Is there a problem?” Somebody from the crowd asked me, avocado hair and thick eyelashes, fairly tall and handsome, but had an air of mystery around him. Brushing that away, I looked around the crowd.

“Yeah. We were just telling you who we all are.”

“I keep telling them it would be better to tell Oma-Kun our situation, right, Saihara-Kun?” Akamatsu told him, eyes trustful.  _ Not the best in this situation. But who am I to judge?  _

This is new. You aren’t usually like this.

_ What are you talking about? I’m always, indescribably the same! Wahhhhhh! Kokichi Oma Is making fun of me, mom- But I’m just kidding. My mom is dead. Died in the war of the kryptonite towards outer space legacies beyond the red sea! So sad, sad sad sad. _

I glared at the ground, hoping to send a message to him to stop connecting my thoughts with his. It didn't seem to work very well, unfortunately.

"Well, let's restart I guess." The avocado guy said without a care. Dome groaned, one was asleep, and Gokuharu was deeply into this will Harakawa was the exact opposite. She seemed to be thinking something more important than me.

_ Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _

My god, shut up.

“You know Saihara-Kun, “ Amami-Kun told me, “as he told me you two were both detectives and he remembers having worked with you before-” I blinked, blankly staring at both hi. Then I turned to Saihara, looking as confused as I did.

“That makes sense! You should have told me, Saihara-Kun, earlier.” Akamatsu smiled.

“Y-Yeah… I should’ve.” Saihara embarrassingly laughed.

_ Wooow! He doesn’t even know himself. _

“He’s just… A bit different than I last remember.” He muttered underneath his breath as they continued.

“And I’m Kaede Akamatsu, though I know you know that we already know each other.” She says with a small smile on her face. I just stared at my hand with disinterest, picking at my nails, a bit scratched up and bitten.

_ What a word twister. Three knows… Wow! It makes me want to kill myself! Though that’s a lie. Like I would ever kill myself for anyone in this group. Though That’s another lie-  _ As the voice continued in my head, it mixed together with my thoughts even more.

“Yeah, yeah… I already know you two losers- Not like you’re losers! I’m sorry for all the losers in the world! Just kidding. Nobody’s a loser when we’re all losers. Except me. Me and me and myself and the my of I.” I told her, and to the entire group. “I don’t wanna hear you again, you roooobot! And why did we start on such a boring way of conversations! I’m skilled with one hundred and sixty-two ways of the art of conversation and would prefer it if you moved to the reason why we’re all here, cuz’ I don’t usually hang with kids- jerks! My age that doesn't bow to me- But that’s a lie since I’m so antisocial I feel like killing myself right here and now.” I looked up with a blank face, hands down and not making eye contact with most.

“He’s quite a liar, isn’t he?” Muttered a dark-skinned- like a honey color- girl in the back, a cat-like smile and a long bright yellow robe that burned and encrypted itself into his head. 

_ That’s a pretty accurate description of what she’ll want to do with you, or more clearly her god- but that’s a clear lie if I know it!  _

The girl continued, “Well! The second he meets Atua, I’m sure he’ll change!” She laughed, almost as strange as him. “Nyahahaha!”  _ You know, I kinda missed her laugh.  _

I’m sure when you’ve never met her before. Or at least I think.

“Well, if you want to get straight into it, I’m fine with that!” A spiky purple hair guy said, his jacket falling almost-  _ Almost!  _ Down, but he didn’t pay much attention to that. He paid more attention to how he hasn’t spoken much before, but now he was speaking. And speaking he was, as his voice was loud and made me feel like I wanted to shrink back and run away. 

_ Just like how you, Kokichi Oma, always runs away- But that’s totally another lie. _

“So… Ah, how to begin.” The avocado guy said, a calm look on his face. He seemed to be forcing a smile as well, but I didn’t point that out. Why would I point it out if he seemed just fine, unlike a few of the others in the crowd, a bit too eager?

“Should I begin?” Akamatsu asked, a wide smile appearing on her face. Her voice was loud and seemed a bit stale in this conversation.  _ Like stale apples! Is that a thing? I don’t even know, Kokichi Oma.  _ I wasn’t asking you.  _ Well, I wasn’t telling you either! _

“No.” Saihara quickly said, a bit quiet, but loud enough for the crowd to be a bit shocked. “I-

I mean… I-It might make sense if it was me- Or someone more used to d-delivering the news-'' He winced, as if he just said something bad.  _ You haven’t even seen the surface yet, Kokichi Oma. _ The voice whispered, sending a chill up his spine.

“The news?” I blinked. “Oh! I love watching the news! I love politics and- Oh, but that’s a lie. I know what that means. Did something good happen?” I widened my eyes as if to seem more interested. I leaned forward and stuffed my hands behind my back.

“No. That isn’t what it means to deliver the news! Ugh, those stupid degenerate males, am I right, Yumeno-san?” Says a girl with a disgusted face and a large green bow, a blue sailor outfit and a seemingly strong body.

“Mnn… I’m sleeping.” Says a girl his height- Bob red hair covered with a black witch hat and a bland color splashed on her clothes.

“S-Sorry, Yumeno-san!” 

“It’s not Oma’s fault Oma doesn’t know what’s going on! Gonta will help him!” The tall, buff guy with spindly glasses and bright shining eyes argues. Gokuhara… 

_ You know, after this, you should TOTALLY hang out with him. Not like I want you to, because that was a lie. But then again, I’m a liar, so there would be no truths in the sentence I just said! _ You know, that sounds like a bad idea… But then again, that’s a lie! We’re both liars, so why not. I mentally shrugged.

“Please don’t, Gokuhara-Kun. You’re too…” Akamatsu said. “Then again, I’m not one to talk, haha…” She fastened the typing on her arms. She tightened a smile on her face with her pale pink eyes staring at him.  _ Hurry up! Kokichi Oma, help! They’re being bullies and not letting you listen.  _ His thoughts mixed in with mine, and it became a blur.

“You guys are so mean!” I started to shout, “You can’t even tell me something as simple as this!” I whined, pulling Saihara’s jacket. “Hurry up and tell me!” I instantly blinked, flinching a bit as I let go of the hem of Saihara’s jacket. Saihara looked at me weirdly, but flashed a small, some sort of secret smile at me, mouthing some words I couldn’t understand. 

An  **I** , an  **N** , and an  **O** .

“W-Well…” Saihara coughs into his hand, “Oma-Kun wants me to t-tell him… S-So of you don’t mind…” The sound cleared, replaced with the loud silence ironically as we all waited for Saihara to start.

“Kokichi Oma.” He begins, not directly looking into my eye but could be supposed to be close enough. “I’m sorry to break the news to you… B-But,” His voice broke a bit, and he looked down. “We’re in a killing game, or more specifically, a sphere that holds us all, a bear forcing us to kill each other.” Saihara finally looks up after a long silence, and it suddenly felt like they were alone in the room. 

Saihara gives him a weak, shaky smile, his eyes glittering a bright yellow.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Saihara blinked, watching with wide eyes as Oma-Kun threw back a smile, wide and a bit insincere, if not creepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be gone for a small while or updating less because my school wants me to finish my entire grade course and above grades since I like to tryhard.


	5. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi gets introductions and different interactions. And luckily doesn't get hit by a car and then falls into a river and starts bleeding from a crack in his skull from the frontal lobe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agfhjklsdasdjkgyhfkgdfjsahfefWGFKHFLJ. i did it. i finaly did iot> i co)kmpleted 7th grade AND IS CURRENTLY DOING ASDFGHJHYTRFJHG.  
> on another not, um- Just read the next chapter. I don't know how many of u read the notes and it would make me happy if you did, cuz it adds affects to the chapters and explains my, uh- situation in the notes. And makes me happy.
> 
> I like burning human eyes and eating them like smores. And my grammerly is just like, "StoP! AHHH Ur BurniNG My PrOPeR EEyes!"

“He… Excuse me, but I think he has officially broke.” Kiibo told them, finger up as if it was an actual thought.

“Excuuuuse me, Kiiboy,” I interrupted, mocking his way of talking, “But! Humans don’t work the same as you robots do, not like I’d ever want to.” This game… Is it really a game? Could one call our lives a game? I have an idea what that means, but…

I put an innocent smile on my face, a sparkle in my eyes as I told that to Kiibo.

“He took that surprisingly well,” The green hair guy muttered, a small smile on his face.

I could feel the others grow a bit suspicious of me, but I didn’t mind too much. After all, if what Saihara said was true, then I wouldn’t need trust-

_ Ah, ah, ah! That’s where you’re wrong. You must get along with them, and that word is final. Remember, Shuichi has grown an unexpected trust for you from being lied to be the Ultimate Detective, that he had to take care of you for- I didn’t count, and that he finds you entertaining. _

Why and how do you know that?

_ You were his lover in his past life, obviously! _

I know I won’t get an answer, so I’ll just stop.

_ Plus, you need to be able to befriend Harukawa-chan and Gonta! No talkbacks. _

“Let’s... go through the introductions now, shall we?” Akamatsu said, sounding confused and rather cautious. All I did was smile a bit and accept it in front. Was it… Because-

_ It was because you accepted it and smiled, loser. Only losers do that. _

“Why don’t I start?” The green-haired guy said, “Might as well as get that out the way. I’m Rantaro Amami, and-”  _ No matter what, don’t let this guy die. Keep him close and make Saihara engage in him frequently. He’s the Ultimate Survivor. And make sure to be careful about the topic of sisters. _

“You’re the Ultimate Survivor,” I told them, a blank face. Everyone seemed to widen their eyes, and I flashed Saihara a smile, “Am I lying?”

“How do you- Why- I… Can’t tell you if that’s true or not, as I don’t know. I don’t know my Ultimate.” Amami said, surprised, his mysterious aura shattering a bit.

_ First time seeing him surprised. You know, I probably should’ve told you that you shouldn’t tell them that. He can’t remember his Ultimate.  _

Oh. That would’ve been important.

I blinked.

“To the future if there is one! I may be lying! I may not be lying! That doesn’t matter!” I said in a grin, wide innocent eyes. “But I’m totally telling the truth… Unless… you’re lying!” I did a dramatic gasp, “You evil little boy, short slimy creature!”

He gave me a blank stare for a second, but it dispersed into a small smile, a small, secret smile that I couldn’t help but wonder at.  _ I used to do that too, funnily enough. But then I killed him! A splat and a fall and around cute ball, a small stab in that pretty face. _

I… I suddenly don’t want to look at him anymore.

Saihara speaks up, “Let’s go on to the next person,” He pauses, “Because he was lying. Don’t pay that mind.”

“You know me so well, Saihara-chan!” He widened his eyes and blushed a bit.

“Saihara-chan?” Akamatsu said, “That’s a very… cute name.” She was clicking her fingers frantically with her hands, a confused look. Then it lit up, “Oh right! You two knew each other, so that must be why.”

I swang my arms at her until they found their way to the top of my head, wrapping my hands on the back. Saihara uncomfortably shifted behind me as they continued.

“Name’s Ryoma Hoshi, if you don’t talk to me, I won’t talk to you.” The small guy said. He had rather round eyes, round face, and seemed to be wearing dark clothes, a leather jacket holding his hands inside. “Ultimate Tennis Player, but don’t ask me to play. Don’t ask.”  _ A rather fun guy. Force him to talk to the maid a lot, and make sure to never let him see his motive video. _

Motive video? What does that mean? Maid? And how do you know all these things? You aren’t telling me who you are, or why I keep hearing you say these things. 

_ It doesn’t matter.  _ _ He has to be kept away from any stress issues and make sure somebody is always around him, especially the maid. _

“Alriiiiight, you angsty teenager.” I said to myself, “Even when I was 1032 years younger, your age, I wasn’t as angst as you, Ryomie!” He grunted and popped out a candy cigar that I thought they stopped selling.  _ Nope. I remember them having more than enough supply in the vending machines. Wonder if they have a fake lighter- Or real, lighter in there. Never checked. Though that’s a lie. I’ve checked in every nook and cranny and found no fire except for the passion in the vending machine’s eye! We had fourteen kids and kicked them all to the curb, then- Oh right, your thoughts are probably all about dead babies now.  _

“Ugh! Do I have to tell such a… Degenerate male about myself? They’re so stupid looking and so stupid and I bet everything about them is stupid. I mean, look at the drool on his mouth.” She made a squinty face and scoffed. Strangely enough, I was not drooling. 

Her large lime bow was stringed around and a bold blue uniform reminded me of something very girly. “Yumeno-san! Don’t look at that disgusting degenerate!”  _ For her, just pretend you’re a girl I guess. And warn the mage to warn the girl not to do anything dangerously brave or do anything with her pride. She was raised in a lying church and is pretty gullible, so you can easily lie about your gender if you want to. _

I feel like you know these people. Are perhaps the person that kidnapped me?

_ You’re oddly calm with that fact in mind. _

I have a headache.

_ No, you don’t. _

No, I don’t.

“R-Really? I’m actually a transgender male.” I lied, getting a chain reaction of some sort. I decided none of them were too interesting. I was looking for any reaction towards certain lies I’d tell, which would help, or which ones would hurt. Or to see if anybody showed any confusion- Well, of course, Saihara does because he probably checked my body like any detective, but that’s beside the point. Looking at him, he does look pretty confused.

“So you’re originally a girl?” She said at me, I did a small nod and her face turned into a disgusting smile. “Oh! Well then, my name is Tenko Chabashira, Ultimate Aikido Master, and don’t take it wrong- You are pretty cute and innocent… Yes! Now, it makes sense now!” What an ego booster. Not like I mind.

“I enjoy nunchucks, practicing Neo-Aikido, and girls- Helping them. If you need any help or any of those degenerates are bothering you, then let me know!”

“I’m Tsumugi Shirogane. And I’m just a plain, average teenage girl that is the Ultimate Cosplayer!” The blue-haired girl next to Chabashiro told me. She seemed rather suspicious for some strange reason, but I decided it was just in my head. The voice didn’t speak up.

A white-haired girl with rather bright eyes, a forced smile broke from the crowd. “Heyo! I am Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist and Atua’s prophet!- Atua is god, above everything else, so beautiful and kind and amazing... Do you want to be able to see him?” She swished side to side with a growing smile. 

_ For her… She’s too far gone in her religion, as having to practice that for her entire life, and don’t be surprised if she asks for a command or something- specifically a festival. She was a lonely kid, being isolated for months and years, sometimes as being a supposed “prophet” in the place she grew up in. Make sure to talk to her when she’s alone, or group her up with Kiiboy. He would be the best person for this. _

Alright?

“Oh, sure! How much blood do I have to sacrifice?” Yonaga rapidly nods, as if just figuring that out and takes a second to raise her hands to the sky and makes a strange purring sound.

“Your entire body-”

“P-Please don’t, Yonaga-san… He’s g-good.” Saihara told her, hesitantly pulling me closer as if I was some sort of small child and he was a mother of that small child. He probably felt as if he had to take care of me now with everything happening. Do you have anything you want to say?

_ Huh. You know, I think you’ll like what will happen in the future if it keeps going this way. _

Why? Will he not die?

“Thank you!” The guy next to her was big and muscular, a bit scary with red eyes, but I remember the voice telling me about him. 

“You’re welcome. I know, I’m great. I’m-  _ Sooooooo happy that you like talking to me! It makes my heart go thump thump and want to kiss Saihara! _ ” The voice was speaking through me, I noted that the second everybody gave me a strange look.

“But that’s a lie! The only time where I’ll kiss him is when he’s at his deathbed! But that’s another lie, I’d always kiss him!” Saihara’s face grew redder and let go of my shoulder, which I silently thanked.  _ Awwwwww! _

“Gonta so happy you like talking to Gonta, Ouma-Kun!” He says, pushing in his glasses and brightly smiling at me. 

After having a small conversation with Gonta, and everybody getting sidetracked, they realized the next person was asleep, resting on the chair next to the table. A bob cut of red hair prominently shown beneath a long, twisty witch hat. A tidy uniform on her small body.

Somebody poked her and she slowly woke up, grumbling and shifting awake, “Mmmmm… What were we doing again?” She groaned, making a meh sound.

“She is Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician.” Somebody in the crowd told him.

“Ultimate Mage!” Himiko, the Ultimate Magician yelled at Akamatsu. Akamatsu did an awkward laugh and clicked her fingers on herself faster.  _ She is one of the people that survived. She became famous out of being cute and not her talent, and always feels bad. I think she has a sleep disorder? Or maybe she doesn’t need any sleep at all! _

Someone did a strange- How would one put it?  _ Slutty,  _ laugh. I felt a strange urge to ask her why she was laughing. I thought long and hard, but threw it all away when I decided it was a better idea to just say his words out loud. After all, he had to get all close and cozy with these people if he wanted to live- Or, he could separate himself from the crowd, and disappear in the crowd, or maybe… He could become so deadly, that nobody would think to mess with him?-  _ Where’s the fun in that? I mean, after all, if you do that, you’ll attract an assassin. _

I decided not to speak.

“Well… My name is Kaito Momota, and I’m the Ultimate Astronaut!” A tall guy with awfully gelled, pointy hair in a muddy purple, unlike mine, and a huge grin shone on his face even knowing he was in a killing game. I thought for a second, Astronaut?  _ He cheated on a test or something, but he was determined enough and got in. This guy has no hope. _

That… He cheated. That’s… 

_ I know. Now you feel cheated. It’s because he lives with his grandpa and grandma, and he saw the job as one of the most money-filled, so he just decided to cheat- He is quite smart and was able to cheat through such a protected and important program, but he’s made such a stupid path. I mean, his grandparents are going to die someday, and they’re the only reason he’s doing this. You see all that fake enthusiasm? _

You have to be lying, plus it’s rude to say they’re… going to die. Imagine having somebody close to you die. He most likely chose it because he liked the idea of going to space as well.

_ Wow, Kokichi Ouma, it feels like you’ve changed. _

What?

_ Maybe that’s just the way Kokichi Ouma has always thought this way… Nishi… Maybe I’m craaaaazy, and everything I do and say doesn’t match up with what I think. Actually, that's pretty accurate. I am totes insane. _

You’re a liar, not insane.

_ This feels so weird, hearing you encourage me. _

“Ouma-Kun?” Saihara calls, and I fall out of my head- Or punily enough, I fall out of space and head back to Earth.

“Yeeees, dear?~” I slyly said, a bit like a snake. The only snake here was the one lying, those two-headed snakes- But that’s off-topic, and I would be a snake if that were true. Luckily, it’s a lie. I think. 

_ Kokichi Ouma thinks.  _

Don’t quote me.

_ Don’t quote Koooooookichi Ouma. Okee! _

“Are- You don’t look okay. Should I bring you to- You should be able to go to your room now. Should I bring you there?” Saihara- He thinks it’s Saihara, who puts his hand on my shoulder again.  _ Kokichi Ouma hopes it is him. _

“Were you ignoring my introduction?” Momota asked, raising an eyebrow, “That’s rude!” He shouts, with that loud voice… Loud? Loud. Loud, loud, loud, loud? Loud? LOud? LOUD? LOUD? LOUD? LOUD? LOUD? LOUD? LOUD? LOUD? Lo- __

_ Fuck, calm down, Kokichi Ouma. I don’t remember Kokichi Ouma’s thing being this bad before the dream, I don’t even remember mine being this bad before- Is this the con? _

Oh.

I blink, looking around.

Everyone is staring at me like a weirdo, like I did something wrong and now Saihara is worried and I don’t know what’s happening. 

“No,” I said.

Saihara stares at me like I’m lying. I don’t know why he does when I’ve only lied a couple of times since knowing him. Plus, why would he lie?

I blinked again.

“No,” He repeated in a more stable voice, white lies spilling out my mouth before I could come up with them, but instead of the voice in my head forcing it through my head, it was my own. “I was just thinking about something. Something nothing but us detectives would think! That’s why I was soooo focused, y’ know Saihara-chan?” Saihara’s cheeks grew red and sighed, backing away.

He muttered small, “okay.”

I turned back to Momota, looking a bit surprised. Maybe worried, if I looked close enough. “So you were saying you cheated into your test? Wow! Can you show me how you can make some fake identities one day, ‘cuz I kinda need them.”

His face flusters, “W-What? How do you know that?”

“Imma detective. But that’s a lie. I was lying.” I lied, “But that’s another lie. I’ve known this entire time. After all, I’m as smart as a grape!”

Momota furrowed his brows.

“Plus, I heard somewhere about your case. Triple-digit IQ, not one digit like one would expect with an Ultimate? I suspect you did it with a reason, like grandparents or something. You seem like a grandparent’s boy type of guy. You look determined, as well. You look like… An interesting and amusing person of talent, except for that loudmouth. Golly Bippity Gosh, does that stink!” I waved my hand in front of my nose and made a rotten face.

“E-Excuse me?! My breath stinks, but nobody has complained- And you knew about my grandparents? And those words? Those are the exact- And why would you need fake IDs?” Momota seems a little too curious for his own good. It would be bad if I decided to talk more with him, in case I reveal more things I know that others don’t. 

“Because! Curiosity killed the cat! And I’m the cat, so now I need Fake IDs in order to run away.” I lied, too obvious on purpose.

“But didn’t you say you were a grape?” Akamatsu asked, confused. Their voices were lower than before, or maybe it was just my imagination. Or maybe I’m lying and actually know the direct reason? Questions, questions, oh what was I to do?

“But that was a lie!”

“For a girl, you like to lie a lot,” Chabashiro observed.

“For a girl, you like to exercise a lot.” I refuted, also observing. She stared at me for a second, and I wonder why she wouldn’t yell out why she did so. 

“May I allow myself to have the chance to introduce myself?” A girl with grey- Or maybe white hair, bowed. When she stood up straight, I got a good look on her face.

Her hair was rather short, some neatly covering her other eye, a gothic headband covering some. Her eyelashes were thick, and she had a very stiff mouth. She wore a matching black apron and a white blouse, a cobweb painted onto her apron like she was stuck in a forever thing, maybe it was her Ultimate, after all, all of them were most likely stuck with these jobs for the rest of their life. Or maybe it was something deeper.

_ It is. _

Her eyes were rather watchful and sharp like she couldn’t look away- It reminded me of my mom. Then I realized I recognized her from when I fainted. She came in to help me.

“Oh hey, mom.” I waved, “What’s for dinner?” I said casually like we did this every day. Maybe that would become the future, but not right now. All the others except for the people present when it first happened went shocked- Well, most. 

“For dinner, we shall have what you- Including the others as well, decide.” She said, her stiff mouth fading a bit. “But I’m not your mom, and I just have the preference to explain who I am to you again.”

“Can we have pancakes then, mom?” My eyes sparkle and I lean my head forward to show interest.

She looked at me with a bit of softness, before telling me, “No. That’s unhealthy. And please don’t call me mom.”

“Don’t worry mom, I won’t call you mom, mom.” I said, “Sorry, mom.”

“Nevermind… I’m finished.” Mom- Uh, I mean Tojo told me, “I’m afraid we’re wasting time now, and you would only drag it on if I explained my name when everyone knows it.”

The next guy to talk was very shady. He had long black hair, neatly cut, a black mouth mask, and a strange Gakuen, a hat covering his face- In fact, he was covering most of his face and body.

“I am the Ultimate Anthropologist-” What’s that? “Korekiyo Shinguji.” The creep told me.

_ Ugh- I don’t know what to say about this guy, honestly. But that’s a lie! He may seem unsavable at first, but don’t worry. Just tell him you’re actually a guy. I don’t think he kills transgender people, even if you’re not a transgender. Don’t let him go alone or go in the dark- The dark especially, with a girl. I really don’t know what to do with him, I guess just keep an eye out. _

You’re oddly out of character.

_ Kokichi Ouma’s oddly out of character. _

I blinked, staring at him with a blank stare.

“I feel like I’ve heard something of you before.” I told him, and his eyes widened ever so slightly, “Next! You slow and lowly peasants!”

“Please don’t call us that, Ouma-Kun,” Saihara told me with his hat pulled down further. I noted down that during this whole time, he has not once looked at my eyes. Or maybe that’s my fake detective-ness acting up! I wonder, at the end of this, if I’ll ever tell my true Ultimate? 

_ In this one, isn’t Kokichi Ouma just an entire lie this time? It’s almost surreal to me! _

Please don’t talk to yourself in my head, it’s mixing with my own thoughts too much.

The next person was Maki Harukawa.

_ Did I tell you that she’s the Ultimate Ass ass in yet? _

Oh. I can’t… quite remember. And please don’t pronounce it like that. It sounds weird with your voice.

_ You mean Kokichi Ouma’s voice? _

Yes. Mine.

“My name is Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Caregiver.” The girl herself said, red stare looking at me.

“Oh! We have the same lie!” I smiled. She paused. “Don’t worry, I can’t tell anyone. After all, I’m totes the Ultimate Detective #1, Saihara-chan coming as Detective #2, so I’m very, veeeery, very very very! Secretive, with as much as I’ve seen.” She glared at me for a second.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Because it was a lie.” I said, blank face, “Hey, I have a veeery strange feeling… Can we talk later? There’s just something I want to tell you that I feel you wanna hear.” Maybe it was the way I speak so casually, or that innocent look I knew that shone often in my face, or maybe the sense of trust the others seem to give instantly, or the reason I guessed she was lying and hinted at the Ultimate, but she silently nodded.

“What’re you two talking ‘bout? Having sex?” The next person asked. She was the one who was acted weirdly

“I don’t know. Are you the slut thinking we are? Hey, wait, did you know how stupid you look right now, talking about stuff you want to happen to you. I bet you’re a virgin.” I told the girl, an innocent face and wide eyes. Strangely enough, she moaned.

“Iruma-san, stop it.” Groaned Akamatsu, her fingers stopping to reach her forehead.

“Please do not do that, Iruma-san!” Kiiboy told her, trying to help her by reaching his hands out. 

She stopped. Eventually.

“I bet ya’ were staring at my tits the whole time, shota!” Iruma, I think was her name, sneered.

“I’m 5’1, bitch,” I told her, “I bet you were staring at my own chest the whole time.” She eeped, after being caught. What a weirdo.  _ Get used to it.  _ “Can you get on with your introduction? I wanna go and eat lunch. Eat my Lunchables like a real adult. With my beer and kit kat bar in the same box, and the pizza has mushrooms.”

“Well, you sound eager to hear the amazing name of such a beautiful, genius girl!”

“You didn’t even deserve to hear mine,” I told her.

“Don’t worry, Ouma-Kun. We  **all** got the same introduction.” Saihara told me, a small, shy smile coming to his face. Akamatsu looked at him and smiled when he smiled, as if a mother was seeing her child. They would make a good boyfriend and girlfriend.

“This genius girl’s name is Miu fucking Iruma! Better remember it when you’re masturbating with the memory of me.”

She… She is indeed a genius. But is quite, quite reaaaally stupid, y’know? She is quick to- um, step down from the podium. Every now and then, tell her about how much you respect her- which I swear Kokichi Ouma’s right arm-

Don’t do an oath on me weirdo.

That your respect will grow for her in the future. You need to make sure she doesn’t end up hating you and make sure you’re doing joke banter rather than derating fallouts.

What does that even mean?

I don’t know.

“Why would I do that when you’re so ugly, it makes me wanna puke.” I told her, ”I bet you do that every day, and after this, you’re going to go do that with me in mind, you slut.”

She openly moaned and awkwardly squirmed around.

“Well, now I guess we’re done with the introductions.” Amami noted down, “That took a long time.”

“What should we do now?” Hoshi asked, a frown coming on.

“Well, today does seem like a day to relax.” Akamatsu asked, “After all, Ouma-Kun woke up today, and we’ve explored all we could.”

“A-and… Monokuma hasn’t shown up yet.” Saihara said among the group. He seemed shier than when they were alone, “Maybe… Maybe… Oh.”

“What is it, Saihara-Kun?” Akamatsu asked, her tapping fingers tapping even faster.

“I… I-I think I might know why Monokuma hasn’t showed up yet, in this entire thing.” Saihara stammered, looking at her with innocent, sad eyes, then quickly glancing away, a tint of gold barely shining.

“Hmm? Oh! Is it because of…” I wanted to guess because I was supposed to be a detective with him. “Because of me? Because I fainted.”

A glint of gold filled his eyes as he stared at me, and I had a second to look at his eyes. They were more fox-like than I’ve originally considered, and his cheeks were pink below them like it was natural. He said his word with confidence and such a serious stare

“Bingo.” 

I blinked. Then he realized what he was doing and quickly looked down, pulling his hat swiftly down. He stammered to the rest of the group, who heard that most definitely. “I-I mean… Ouma-Kun is probably the reason. And Monokuma has actually showed up, but very far away from the dorms, where Ouma-Kun rested.”

“So I’m the cause?” I take in a small breath, a wide smile coming up to my face, ” _ Ohhh… I get it. I don’t get how it’s a penalty. _ ”

Suddenly, a mic clears a sound. 

Then a loud buzzer.

Then the small buzzer went off, and suddenly, a voice, annoyingly high-pitched and cackling and so overly familiar shouts from it. “ **God, brats! It’s like you’re always planning a scheme against me for some reason. What did I ever do to you? Nothing! I can’t be there right now, but I’m here to give you your second assignment. Go look in your dorms- Ouma, you little rat, your’s is in Saihara’s, and the envelope is your next assignment. If you don’t want to do it? Fine! But you’ll get a rather bad grade, ya brats.**

“ **Oh yeah, and Ouma, you purple rat, I hope you’re better now.** ” The buzzer went off.

He hoped I got better? It sounded like he knew me, like we were everyday friends and he was teasing.  _ The penalty. _

Huh?

_ It wasn’t for Kokichi Ouma. _

What are you saying?

_ I’m so fucking relieved.  _ The voice did a deep breath out and I could feel a smile subconsciously coming to my face.

“Should Gonta… go?” Gokuhara asked.

“Let’s go together, and open them where we all see.” Akamatsu said, “So we know together, alright Gonta?” He nodded, a small smile coming to his face.

“Well, no day to rest I guess, huh, Ouma-Kun?” Amami said, giving me a charming smile. 

I smiled back.

“Hey! Don’t talk to Ouma-san, you detergent male!” Chabashira yelled while she helped Yumeno sit up. I heard Saihara hold back a giggle while I laughed at that.

I was… part of the group. A group where one could kill me at any time.

_ Don’t worry, Kokichi Ouma. I’ll help. I’ll help and I swear, I won’t let myself die this time or anyone. _

I blinked at that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I blinked again when Saihara pulled me closer, pulling me like some sort of calm, unmoved pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agfhjklsdasdjkgyhfkgdfjsahfefWGFKHFLJ. i did it. i finaly did iot> i co)kmpleted 7th grade AND IS CURRENTLY DOING ASDFGHJHYTRFJHG.  
> on another not, um- Just read the next chapter. I don't know how many of u read the notes and it would make me happy if you did, cuz it adds affects to the chapters and explains my, uh- situation in the notes. And makes me happy.
> 
> I like burning human eyes and eating them like smores. And my grammerly is just like, "StoP! AHHH Ur BurniNG My PrOPeR EEyes!"


	6. April Fools

_ Oh sorry, did I say myself? That was a lie! After all, I am a liar! Though I hate, liars, so you better not be lying to me, or else I’ll chop your hands off and gouge out your eyes and- _

There was something very eerie about the way Saihara carefully shifted with the strange Monokuma bears on his shelf, all different, completely composed. Or the fact he had a small pile of underwear in the bottom drawer of his wardrobe, all with sticky notes of plans where he gives them back, as he explained, with a red face to me, that “For some reason, whenever he hanged around with them for a long time, they would-” I decided by then, that was more than I should’ve heard or seen.

“Where is the envelope?” Muttered Saihara, lifting the covers of his bed one more time. “It would make sense if Monokuma put them in an open place, since he said motive, and he wants us to kill each other so he’s probably hinting towards it… Unless-” Saihara went through the drawer again, the first drawer which was full of stationery.

“Aha! I always knew the envelopes were there, Saihara-chan, but I was testing you!” I said, lying lazily on his couch, which was without a speck of dust. “Good job! You failed, not being able to figure it out in 6.21 seconds!”

Saihara blatantly ignored me and sorted through the two envelopes on his desk. One was crumpled up as if being thrown around. “This one has your name, Ouma-Kun. Do you want it?”

“No, but I dare you to give it to me!”

Saihara gave it to me without a word. He seemed to be concentrating on a thought, staring at the details of his envelope. It looked fit for the Ultimate Detective, to be sitting like that and thinking like that.  _ You definitely don’t fit the role. But what am I talking about? After all, you’re the Ultimate Detective, without an argument. _

Do you think they’ll ever start to pick up on it?

_ That you’re not actually the Ultimate Detective? Technically, you could be, with the way you think. You think that lying can get you what you want, and a mask can protect you from others seeing you. Using that, you can lie in order to be able to tell responses, you’re able to see truth and lies, that mask can block people from getting too close to you, so nobody would decide to close to you as well- Though I can see you went the friend goal route!  _

I chose the route where I am using the information you gave me, loser, about the friend things with red demon girl that’s lying about her Ultimate and big boi that can literally kill me in one squish- they can probably both kill me in one squish, Saihara trusts me a little too much to be showing his back to me alone, and that blondie, Akamatsu or something, is going all buddy-buddy with everyone else knowing she can kill any of them when they are alone next time- And hey, why are we referring to my life like a game? That's no fun!

_ Your opinion is that Kayayday is a killer, Saihara is too dependent and needs something to latch onto, and the two people I told you to become friends with can kill you. I’ve trained you well, my boy! _

“Are you going to open your envelope, Ouma-Kun? Do you want to do it first?” Saihara asks, pulling his hat down and takes a peek at me. “You seem to be examining it pretty hard. Don’t worry, I already looked at the outside of yours and saw nothing weird, other than a few crumbles.” That’s somewhat creepy, but Saihara was a detective, so it logically made sense.

_ Y’ know, it’s kinda interesting, seeing a different motive this time. They must’ve gotten bored. _

Huh?

_ I was planning on pummeling your head with a sharp heavy gun and going bang bang!~ _

I blinked, slowly ripping off the top, pulling it apart like a doll- Though would that be correct? Dolls can be stuffed, ripped, played with, and rewritten on over and over.

“I don’t know,” I said in a sarcastic voice. “Are you opening yours?”

“I… I’m curious.” Responds Saihara, scratching his cheek. Pale pink covered his cheek as if in embarrassment. I tore my eyes back to the envelope, a ripped open and crinkled bottom. I hesitantly peeled the note out of the envelope, and saw…

A red slit of paper, thin and small. On it, read, “ **Back on demand, Embarrassing memories, and Shameful Secrets! Kokichi Ouma, a short little kid in purple. His secret is that he likes muffins a lot. So much that one day he made a lemon shop and asked dogs about their favorite meal. They respond, “I like smoking craaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkk and pooooooooooooooot and barf.” So Ouma goes to his muffin lemon toy animal store to cook up some humans. He goes into a corner and traps them, dissecting their eyes and then squeezing the lemon juice outta them! Lemon juice dies on apple bushes, so I know the entire Universe is lying because the Earth is most definitely a cube! I have proof here that reads, “tHE Dog GO bOrK aNd KneEl To The MAsks oF RuRU, PiaNo NOisEs ScreeCh aHhHHhhhhhhhhhhhH.”**

“WhAt DoeS YoUr Say, OuMashI kuDURo, mY lORd, JeSoOs tHY wISe DoNKey MoOn?!?!!!?!?!?!?!?!?” Saihara asks, kicking a dog and beginning to pluck out lemonade from cat eyes.  _ MMmMmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMmmmm mm _ _  
_ _ M _ _  
_ _ M _ _  
_ _ M, _ _  
_ _ BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI. _

“I like eating muffins, but that’s a lie! Muffins are bad! But that’s a lie! I don’t know what I’m saying! That’s a lie! Everything I say in Canon is hard to write and I talk about shit while knowing things but because I’m insecure and like to manipulate the fuck out of people! I accidentally kill Gonta and have a crush on two people in the canon but they die or say shit about me, or don’t actually care about me!”OuMashI kuDURo, mY lORd, JeSoOs tHY wISe DoNKey MoOn said, “That’s a lie! That’s a lie! That’s a lie! That’s a lie! That’s a lie! That’s a lie! That’s a lie!”

“No!” SAihara said, “You’RE wrONg, biTcH.” 

“That’s a lie! That’s a lie! That’s a lie! That’s a lie! That’s a lie!v v v v That’s a lie!” OuMashI kuDURo, mY lORd, JeSoOs tHY wISe DoNKey MoOn screeeeeched.

Akamatsu, on th3 floor dead.

“Owowowowowowo!” Says Shirogane.

OuMashI kuDURo, mY lORd, JeSoOs tHY wISe DoNKey MoOn gasps! Super effective.

“Uwuwuwuwuwuwuwu-”

“Tou’RE wrONg, biTcH. ThIS Is nOT a Tv ShOW aNd You Ddid nNoT ERase Me MemOrIES!” Saihara yells at the top of his voice, playing the-

“That’s a lie!”

“Uwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuwuuwuwuwuwuwuuwuwuwuwuwu”

“Rou’RE wrONg, biTcH……………….”

“AKJ:mmmmmmm

LKJHGFDDHJKLKASDFGHJKLJADFGHJKLKJASDFGHJGFDSRTHJASFSZGGFGDG I WASNT THE KILLER SO I GUESS MY DEATH DOESNTY COUNT OH BOI GUESS THE GUY I OFTYEN GET SHIPPED WITHS THE_”

“That’s a lie!?!!!?!?!?!?!?!!”

**THIS IS A CRACK CHAPTER, AND I’LL PROBABLY UPDATE TOMORROW-**

“That’s a lie!?!!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!”

“Owowowowowowowoo?????????????????????????”

**My fucking god, please shut up, I wrote you to-**

“You’RE wrONg, biTcH. I sHAll SHow YOu a VARIety oF mY EviDenCE whIle DOing MOSt of THe wORk aND StuFFIng BulLEts In your WORds. THE Truer CULPRIT IS KAIto MOMota…………………………. Im AN eMO cHARacter ThaT Is vERY ”

“That’s a lie!!!!?!1!?1?!1!?1?!1?!!!?1!?!!/1/11//!”

“IWIWIWWIWWIWIIIIw!!!!??????????????”

**Please wait. And happy April Foolololol’s too.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


OuMashI kuDURo, mY lORd, JeSoOs tHY wISe DoNKey MoOn BLINKED. OH BOI DOES HE LIKE BLINKIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma sees secrets and hears secrets and secrets all around. Then he begins his long conversation with Harukawa and Saihara. This is really bad, please forgive me.

_ Oh sorry, did I say myself? That was a lie! After all, I am a liar! Though I hate, liars, so you better not be lying to me, or else I’ll chop chop your hands off and gouge out your eyes and- _

There was something very eerie about the way Saihara carefully shifted with the strange Monokuma bears on his shelf, all different, completely composed. Or the fact he had a small pile of underwear in the bottom drawer of his wardrobe, all with sticky notes of plans where he gives them back, as he explained, with a red face to me, that “For some reason, whenever he hanged around with them for a long time, they would-” I decided by then, that was more than I should’ve heard or seen.

“Where is the envelope?” Muttered Saihara, lifting the covers of his bed one more time. “It would make sense if Monokuma put them in an open place, since he said motive, and he wants us to kill each other so he’s probably hinting towards it… Unless-” Saihara went through the drawer again, the first drawer which was full of stationery.

“Aha! I always knew the envelopes were there, Saihara-chan, but I was testing you!” I said, lying lazily on his couch, which was without a speck of dust. “Good job! You failed, not being able to figure it out in 6.21 seconds!”

Saihara blatantly ignored me and sorted through the two envelopes on his desk. One was crumpled up as if being thrown around. “This one has your name, Ouma-Kun. Do you want it?”

“No, but I dare you to give it to me!”

Saihara gave it to me without a word. He seemed to be concentrating on a thought, staring at the details of his envelope. It looked fitting for the Ultimate Detective, to be sitting like that and thinking like that.  _ You definitely don’t fit the role. But what am I talking about? After all, you’re the Ultimate Detective, without an argument. _

Do you think they’ll ever start to pick up on it?

_ That you’re not the Ultimate Detective? Technically, you could be, with the way you think. You think that lying can get you what you want, and a mask can protect you from others seeing you. Using that, you can lie in order to be able to tell responses, you’re able to see the truth and lies yourself, that mask can block people from getting too close to you, so nobody would decide to close to you as well- Though I can see you went the friend goal route!  _

I chose the route where I am using the information you gave me, loser, about the friend things with red demon girl that’s lying about her Ultimate and big boi that can literally kill me in one squish- they can probably both kill me in one squish, Saihara trusts me a little too much to be showing his back to me alone, and that blondie, Akamatsu or something, is going all buddy-buddy with everyone else knowing she can kill any of them when they are alone next time- And hey, why are we referring to my life like a game? That's no fun!

_ Your opinion is that Kayayday is a killer, Saihara is too dependent and needs something to latch onto, and the two people I told you to become friends with can kill you. I’ve trained you well, my boy! _

“Are you going to open your envelope, Ouma-Kun? Do you want to do it first?” Saihara asks, pulling his hat down and takes a peek at me. “You seem to be examining it pretty hard. Don’t worry, I already looked at the outside of yours and saw nothing weird, other than a few crumbles.” That’s somewhat creepy, but Saihara was a detective, so it logically made sense.

_ Y’ know, it’s kinda interesting, seeing a different motive this time. They must’ve gotten bored. _

Huh?

_ I was planning on pummeling your head with a sharp heavy gun and going bang bang!~ _

I blinked, slowly ripping off the top, pulling it apart like a doll- Though would that be correct? Dolls can be stuffed, ripped, played with, and rewritten on over and over.

“I don’t know,” I said in a sarcastic voice. “Are you opening yours?”

“I… I’m curious.” Responds Saihara, scratching his cheek. Pale pink covered his cheek as if in embarrassment. I tore my eyes back to the envelope, a ripped open and crinkled bottom. I hesitantly peeled the note out of the envelope, and saw…

A red slit of paper, thin and small. On it, read, “ **Back on demand, Embarrassing memories, and Shameful Secrets! Kokichi Ouma, a short little kid in purple. His secret is that although he is the Supreme Leader, he has a second Ultimate!** ” What?

_ I don’t remember this happening, or Kokichi Ouma having a second Ultimate..? How is this even embarrassing or shameful?  _

“What..?” Saihara gasped, “How do they know this?”

“Heeeeeeeey, Saihara-chan, what does yours say?” I asked, throwing the note away into the trash and glancing next to at his note. He seemed startled by my quiet sudden move, and flinched when I spoke.

“N-Nothing!” He said loudly, flipping it over and looking back at me. Then he tore his eyes away. Saihara stood up and threw his envelope away before I could get my hands on it.  _ His secret must have something reaaally embarrassing for him to act that way. You better not pull it out of the trash. _ “Yours?”

“That’s a little hypocritical, Saihara-chan, don’t ya think?” I said, my hands going to my back, finding themselves to the back of my head. I put a wide grin on my face and held it there. “Though that’s a lie! I’m probably worse.”

“It can’t be a lie if you are just adding yourself to it. So your lie is a lie.” Saihara said, relaxing when we got off the topic, uncomfortably fidgeting with his dark cap. “Or it was a mistake.”

“Mistake. I wonder which one would be worse.”

“Should we go meet with the others?” Saihara asked, “Those motive secrets are worse than I thought...” Really? 

“I think mine was the worst. The veeeery worse. Because there was a lie in it!” I said while Saihara opened the door for us.

“A lie?” Questioned Saihara glancing back at me, a shining yellow gleam underneath his cap.

I stood still for a second, but then continued walking in my exaggerated way, hands on the back of my head. “But that was a lie! Don’t you know to never trust a liar, Saihara-chan?  _ Didn’t Momota-chan explain that to you? _ ” I stopped speaking after hearing words in my mouth that I don’t remember thinking.

“Momota-Kun? Why did you mention him?” Asked Saihara, holding the door open for me.  _ What a gentleman.  _ “What does he have to do with not trusting- a....” Akamatsu. Swinging her door open with a confused face, staring at her envelope like a jigsaw puzzle missing a piece. No tapping fingers, no confident expressions.

“Oh, Saihara-Kun.” Akamatsu waved, quickly stuffing her envelope in that pale pink backpack always resting on her back. I wondered if he could steal it- Curiosity. To cure my mental illness, curiosity.  _ Yes, curiosity purposes.  _ “Did you look at your envelope?”

“Y-Yes…” Stuttered Saihara, covering his face with his cap. He glanced at me, “So did Ouma-Kun.”

“Oh. I see! What did yours read?” Akamatsu asked, the tapping of fingers began.

Saihara stopped to stare at her with a faltering, shy smile. “Sorry… I-I don’t feel like sharing i-it.”

“Mine was about me being an undercover cop in a secret organization and ending up being the leader, only figuring out that everyone was dying from a disease and the world was ending.” I said boredly, “You know, the normal.”

Akamatsu raised her brows. “A secret organization?” She knew I was lying, but went along with it.  _ What a dimwit. Like always. She’s like those main characters that end up realizing, in the end, THEY’RE the ones that killed somebody! _

Are you referring to something?

_ It depends on who you are, Kokichi Ouma! _

I blinked, staring around as very slowly, everyone’s doors opened. Gokuhara. Harukawa. Tojo. Iruma. Chabashira. Yumeno. Momota. Shinguji. Yonaga. More and more came out of their doors as we patiently waited. It wasn’t very convenient that I couldn’t see their reaction. Maybe that was the point. You don’t know how serious their secret is until you read it, not like those worried expressions helped much.

“So… Did any of you open your envelope?” Asked Akamatsu, tapping her fingers. That was a stupid question. Of course we opened it! Curiosity created the damn logical system where we process thoughts and they go through. “Do you want to say anything about this, Saihara-Kun or Ouma-Kun. Since you’re the Ultimate Detectives.” That was followed up with another stupid question. Detectives are meant to observe the situation, not get called out of it and become the center. Plus, what was the point in asking our points when she clearly was going to-

“I-I…” Saihara started.  _ Might as well listen to his words.  _ Might as well. “Mine knew something I-I never shared with a-anyone and… I-It knew something that h-hasn't happened yet.” Hasn’t happened yet? 

_ That must’ve meant he thought about doing something shameful or embarrassing enough to be a secret and something about the game. _

Oh.

I blinked.

“Do you want to share it, Saihara-Kun?” Asked Amami, leaning coolly against the wall. His pale green eyes seemed to be holding something I could never grab. If that was the case, then why go for it at all?

“No- I would r-rather not…”

“Don’t force Saihara, Gonta wants his friends to get along!” Gokuhara said in a shout, still barefooted like earlier. I’d have to go into his room and see if there actually weren't any shoes in there. That would be harmless, but very well fit in with his concept-  _ Personality. You mean personality. _

“That is logical if you do not want to share it. You have been rather quiet, Ouma-Kun, do you have anything to say?” Kiibo asked, fiddling rather uncomfortably with the hem of his sharp clothes. I didn’t even know if it was clothes or if he was just naked.

“Very like you, robot, to observe me!” I said in a very matter-of-factly voice, “Do you reeaaaally want my opinion, Kiiboy, really? Really?” I paused, but not waiting for a response. “Not that your opinion matters,” I said, shaking my head, then I lifted my finger as if I were to say something important. “My inner voice does not know of anything like this! Though that’s a lie, an inner voice is stupid and controls you from the inside!”  _ Rude!  _ “My envelope knew something even I didn’t, but that’s clearly a lie, but maybe it isn’t. Who knows?” 

Kiibo seemed startled. “I-Inner voice? Wait, hey!”

“So now we know the Lil’ twink is alive and lying his ass off and ready to-” I stopped listening, “I, the genius Miu Iruma with the golden brain, thinks they, the person behind the scenes, knows what’s going on in our head!”  _ They should use more opinions behind this. _

“Nyaha?” goes Yonaga, “What do you mean by that, Iruma-san?”

Akamatsu explains with that steadily louder voice, “She means, that according to Saihara-Kun and Ouma-Kun, that Monokuma lets on more than he shows. If he knows what Saihara-Kun is thinking and what Ouma-Kun doesn’t know, then…” Akamatsu went on more.

“W-We need more people’s opinions...” Saihara said, glancing at me. He knew. He knew how stupid this was.

“The more the merrier! I agree as I’m the one that told Saihara-chan that!” I yell louder for everyone to hear, “More people’s opinions make things less valid.” They looked at me for a second, confused. “I’m a liar, losers! I can’t believe you actually gave your head a thought on that sentence. That’s just too funny! Nishishishi!”

“Does anyone feel comfortable with sharing their secrets?” Asked Akamatsu hopefully.

Nobody raised their hands as they all glanced at each other, not too close but close enough for them to see their expressions. Gokuhara raised his hand.

“Gonta’s fine with sharing Gonta’s secret!” Gokuhara said, a little embarrassed actually. “Here it is… Gonta could not read it, so he’ll give it to Ouma-Kun instead.” He handed it to me, even though we were far away. He seemed to trust me.

_ What a player. _

No. Please shut up.

I glanced at the open envelope, not a crinkle or bumps, as smooth as the night sky from the last time I saw it. Heck, there was even a heart next to his name. Monophanie must’ve written this. Slowly, I pulled it out and read the contents, pulling Saihara to look at it as well. If Saihara wanted us to have a strange, Ultimate connection, then might as well as feed on it.

“Ah! Degenerate male, get away from Ouma-san!” Shouted Chabashira.

Akamatsu said something, “You two have a rather close friendship now.”

I tried to block out the voices. I looked at the contents.

I stared at it for a second, then blinked, then realized everyone was waiting for me to say something. Saihara knew. He knew Gokuhara’s secret and it was my fault. All of this was my fault. “ **Back on demand, Embarrassing memories and Shameful Secrets! Gonta Gokuhara, the gentleman wannabe. His secret is that he may seem pure and innocent, but he actually will attempt and successfully kill somebody in the future!”**

We looked at each other. Saihara’s eyes seemed rather panicked and confused.  _ I wonder… if it knows. _

“Are you going to say it?” Asked Amami, he gave a soft chuckle, “We don't’ have forever, you know.” Saihara’s face paled, and I got a feeling I couldn’t rely on him.

“W-well…”

“Gonta’s family is rich.” I spouted out, looking up from the note, “It says right here that after Gonta returned to his family, they were trying to force him to be a gentleman, cuz’ they’re rich. So Gonta tried to be a gentleman.” 

Gokuahara’s face turned red, pushing in his glasses.

“Is that the truth, Ouma-Kun?” Harukawa asked before anyone could respond. I stared at her for a second.

“Would you want a white lie or the dirty truth? Because I don’t think Gonta himself will be able to handle it.” I added, making sure they knew it was a lie.

“Ouma-Kun's lying.” Saihara sighed.  _ Shumai, stop-  _ “It says that Gonta’s family is rich, no lies behind it.” Harukawa seemed rather assured by this and went back to observing.

“Thank you, Ouma and Saihara!” Said a very relieved Gokuhara.

“Anyone else?” Asked Akamatsu again. She seemed like she wasn’t trying to push it, but that failed.  _ Kokichi Ouma is rather good at reading emotions.  _ Unsurprisingly, might I dare to add! He’s so talented, am I right?  _ Stop talking to Kokichi Ouma in 3rd person, though I don’t have the right to say that. _

“I’m fine with sharing mine.” Hoshi says, “Because it’s already so clear. Mine says I sometimes think about dying. Though that would clearly be an understatement.”  _ Note that down.  _ Okay, boss.

“...” Nobody felt like speaking after that, I could feel, and they went awkwardly silent.

We slowly, very slowly went our separate ways in strange patches. Angie left with Chabashira and Yumeno. Tojo went with Hoshi after I relentlessly told them to since I wanted them to stick together. Detective’s intuition. Iruma with Shirogane and Kiibo, as well as the strange pair of Amami and Shinguji. Only me, Saihara, Harukawa, Akamatsu and Momota remained.

“Want to come with me, Saihara-Kun?” Asked Akamatsu, smiling in his direction. I groaned, pulling out my tongue and making a funny noise I think offended her. Good, she was loud. She seemed to be with Momota, with their similar attitudes, it was logical. 

He hesitated.

I blinked as he politely refused, staying with me instead. Akamatsu makes a curious face, muttering “alright...” Then they left, then I was alone with Saihara and Harukawa…

“Saihara can hear this because he knows more than I believe,” I said, turning to the pigtail girl. She frowned but quietly nodded.

“If he dares to tell it to anyone, I’ll stab him in his stomach and force you to kill him to end his misery.” I laughed at this. It seemed familiar, somehow. It all seemed familiar.

“That’s so like you, Makiroll,” I said. She frowned even more at that name.

“W-What are you guys talking about..?” Saihara stuttered.

“How Makiroll here has a fake Ultimate, the normal,” I told him casually, sighing as if he were an idiot. “I thought you learned from the best- me!”

“H-Huh?!” Saihara says, a small smile twitching.

“She’s the Ultimate… It seems I shouldn’t say it, from what my craaaaaazy high mind is telling me, I’m super duper totally not joking sorry Saihara-chan!”

“Stop making it seem like a joke,” Harukawa said, “This is serious. And I swear to god, don’t call me Makiroll.”

“Nishishishishi! Are yoooou really prepared to face the real me, Makiroll? You don’t even know me.” I said, throwing her a dark smile. She seemed to have flinched a bit, but Saihara seemed unfrightened. That wasn’t normal. That meant he knew I made that face. 

“Wait… The lie you two were talking about was your Ultimate!?” He went, widening his eyes.  _ God, that’s a cute reaction. _

Do you have the hots for him?

_ Kokichi Ouma does. _

Huh?

“That means… Ouma-Kun, you were lying about your Ultimate?” Saihara asked, “And Harukawa was lying too.” I could feel my heart pounding out of my ribcage from that sentence.

“Actually, I have two!” I said with a smile, “I feel like I’ve been being too truthful right now, you know?”

“Was that a lie?”

“No.”

_ Wait. No. You shouldn’t have told them that. _

“But let’s discuss the details of what’s going on, shall we? Since the detectives and the killer are here. But not here. Never out in the open, because they’re always watching. I must sound crazy when I say that. The events we’re about to discuss should never be told to anyone else. Not Momota-chan-”

“Him, again?”

“Not Akamatsu-chan, not Kiibo, and definitely not any of the Monokuma bears, okee little children? What I’m about to share with you- What he is about to share with you, is meant to just be for you, Makiroll, because you are the Ultimate… You know, so that would mean you would have a less chance to kill someone-”

“I won’t kill anyone unless they try to first. Do you want to die?” Harukawa asked, clearly frustrated by me.  _ Bad. _

“And because Saihara-chan is the detective and has auto authority! I do too, more than both of you, so you better not kill me in my sleep. Not like I care!”

“Please don’t say that, Ouma-Kun…”

“Let’s go into my room, and then I- _ he _ can start!”

“He?”

They blinked, then turned to look at each other for a second. They seemed… Ah. My head is empty now. No voices.   
  
  
  
  


I blinked, looking around. It was empty. Everything was gone, Saihara, Harukawa-

What was I doing again?


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this story has come, it's time to end the procrastination of me, oh boy. Also, how did I spell procrastination correctly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read endnotes if you want to know my next story.

Well, this is the end of this story, for many reasons. And I just want to clarify my schedule for stores like these, if there are actually people out there that care about the future stories I'll be writing and the updates.

I'm ending this story because of theses following reasons:

1\. When I started this story, it was around the middle of the second semester of my school, and I was trying to finish 7th grade entirely, as well as 8th-grade math. So this was kind of like something I would write just to get everything out my system. But right now, I completed both of those and I have other series going on which I put my thoughts into.

2\. I had no plans to where this story was going, and everything seemed like a mess in my head. I made decisions as I continued this story, which I don't think is a good idea unless you aren't serious about this story. Which brings up another point.

3\. To me, this series was just a joke, where I would make fun of it and laugh because I thought it was funny I was writing about these things even though I hate long-term projects that don't inspire me at all. Everything about this was just a first-time story I made for fun. 

4\. I plan on doing more stuff like this, short stories that I might not or I might finish, depending on how much I favor it. So I will post more stories similar to this, as well as some joke fics I made at like, 1 AM where everything is spinning, like "[Posting Letters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836531)", a gift to somebody. That's a pretty funny fic to me.

5\. My main story has like, really long chapters. And while many people probably don't think about the crossovers, I'm really satisfied with the story I'm writing there, as well as the fact I know how my end results towards it, and how to set it up and how long I want the chapters to be. 

I didn't intend to take this project seriously, and I never did. When I'm older, I might look back into this and try to redo it, as this is one of my first fics on here and I would want to see how much I progressed. Thank you for your time and I hope you have a good day- 

Also, the next fic that I'm going to write like this will be a choice fic, because that honestly sounds pretty fun to write, where you get to make the choices, and also because I'm too lazy to plan out the plot twisters. And also because I just want to hear from others. 

To all you people that wanted the plot towards this story, or where this was going, then you can go to the next chapter. I'm not going to leave you hanging!... Haha, but that's clearly a lie. Okay, now I'm probably done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next small side story I plan on writing is a choice fic where you get to make the choices, whether that be by choices I make for you or full-on choices you get to make yourself.  
> And as some of you might notice, I've written only Saiouma, so this will indeed be that, however you're meant to spell it, but that might not be the main point. I plan on it being a fic where it's Saihara POV since his POV is much saner than Ouma's, and also because- Well, you just have to wait for it. But its... both post-game and pre-game, let me tell you.


	9. PLOT

So after where we are, Ouma remembers something from the past game, or also known as the canon game, and then something along the lines of this, and he doesn’t remember what him and Saihara and Harukawa were talking about:

**T̴̴̴͇̬͉̭̙̬̼̱͕̦̬͖͈̟̎͒ͥ̓ͅo̦͓̮̝̩͈̲̣͓͕͕̳̝̙͐ͫ̂ͅ ̡̤̱̮̜̱ͩ̍̐͐̂̍̆̊̐͒͞ͅi̷̛̼̱͔̜̥̞̻̳͓̅̑̊̓͛͗̽n̡̛͉͎͓̫̺̻͆͒͌̏̆̑́̇̑͐͋̉̈̃ͭ̊͌͝͞** ṽ̸̨̢̛͎͉͓̜̟̰̤̙̩̬̤̠̖̳͊͑͗̑̆̊ͤ̿͐́̿̉ͤ̃̄͘ͅo̸̸̯̫̬̜̰͍̞͓ͫ̿͒ͭ͘͝ ̢̼̱̟͔̟͉̦̠͓̤͙̖̔̃͛ͩ͊ͥ͊ͧ̒ͪͧ̏͜͜͝t̝̤͎̯̙͔̗̙̞ͬ̃ͦ̿́̚͜h̛̙̩̟͇̭̯͉̯͚̳̝̼̩̰͂̾̔ͪͮ̋͡è̷̘̦̪̤̗̈́ͧ̌̆̿͆̾͌͗̓̚͡ ̮͖͈̠̼̣ͨ̑͑ͣ͆̓͗̽͌̉̍ͫ͂̓ͤ̕͜͠͡h̡̟̜̲͔͉͎̠̝̮͇̿ͣͥͭͯͭ̍ͮ͜͜͡i̶̵̡͙̖͖̻̭̠͕̟̗͍̝͖̳̝̣͕̞̣̦ͣ͗̃̎ͬ̾̔ͥ͛ͭv̷̡ͥ̀ͩ̏ͤͤͥ̉ͪ̄̿ͭͪ͗͡҉̜̰͉̙̙͙̖̩̠ê̸̟͍̳̰͇̱ͯ̎͛ͬ͢͡-̢̻̣̮̞͙̩̙͙͍̞̹͔͙ͩ̈̔̓͛̉̋̈́ͨ̓͐ͪ͐ͩͨ̉ͨ̚͢͜ ṇ̷͈͈̻̺̮̫̹̱̟͓̘̹̾ͧͣͩͦ̔̾̾͠d̛͖̻͙̮͙͖̯͉̻͔̠͗̿̎̆̾̂̈ͨ͗̑̃̀͊ͪ́͑͜ͅ ̶̢̑̈̎̑̅̂̀̏̌͜҉̪͖̜̗̭r̦̰̩̳̞̹̭̩͎̮̖̳͈̯̻͈̘͒ͧ͋̽̆͋͌̎̈́̃ͩ͟͝ȇ̸̴̼̻͚̺͈̣̜͎̫͔̫͈̅ͨͪͥ͂̈̌͋̃̅͊̇͛̑͂͌̓̍͝p̂ͦ͗̍͏̨̫̞͓͚̣̱̣̯͍̬̥̝̭̪͔r̶̴̫̠͇̮̫̍͋̾ͥ̐͗̆͌ͤ͗ͣͧ̀̍̚͝͝ę̧̾ͧͩ̋͛́ͧ͂̎͂͂ͤ͆͢҉̭̳͔̖̹̯̲̦͖s̸̺̪̖͓̹̙̲͇̰̤͇͔͎͚̓͑̉̀ͬ̑̎̉̉ͫ̄ͯ͟͝e͌͆͋̎̈́̚͘͟͠҉̷͖̰͙̖͚̝̭͔͍̼̼̤̟͈͚̫͔̝ņ̛͚͙͕͇̩͊̉̈ͭͬ̊̓ͨ͐̄͢͢t̛̯͈͈̞̙̜̮̞̪̟͇ͥ̍̃̈̃ͬ̈̔͗̇̾̕͢í̷͉̻͚̝͉̗̥̯̤̮̗̳̹͚̯̜̒̈͛͜ͅͅn̵̸̨̡̩̩̮̫̈̍̀̆͐ͤ͋̀ͨͅg̸̶̷̵̠̖͔̦̗͎̹̳̋̾ͬ̎͝ **̶̡̼̹͓͙̳̯̙̤̪̃́̓̉͐̾̊ͅç͖͕̺̺̳͎͔̹͉̳͇̲͇̏̊́ͬ̄̅̀̍ͨ̌͝ḫ̶̜͔̩̫͚̭̼̠ͯ̏̄̋ͤͨ̐̿̐ͭ̽̎ͪ̍̇̅ͤ̚͠** a̮̼̪̥͇̳͔̳̘͎͉̗͚̞̹͋͆ͧ̊̈ͧ͊ͧͩ̀̄͘͢͝ở̷͈̭͓͚̼̘͈̟͔̼̘̗͉̟̣̱̳̙̱͆́̈̍̈́̓̓͐̓͠s̢̽̇̋̒͛͐̏͛ͨͪ͏̯̘̤̯͓̪̳͇͓̤̘͇.̸̦̺̫̘̲̅ͦͤ͊̕͜

̴̴ͦͦ́̿̃͋̓ͪ͟҉̩̠̟͉̮̝̠I̵̢̻͙̼̙̩̗̝̩͙͍̩͓̰̖̣̠͙͉̋̿̏̈̔͗͑͆̆͋͑͆̃ͤ̈̈́̅̆͟͡n̢̝͓̭̬͍͍̝̗̹̼̮̣͖̘̗̬̩͉ͩͥͥ̆̓ͬ͛̕͟͠v̨̧̞̥̟͈̥̫̱͑̏̌̔̏͘o̶̸̘̪͓̜̘̟͇̜͉̭͖̱͒ͯ̈̑͝k̴̢̤͖͚̊ͩ̾̈ͤ̇͊͗̕ ȋ͖̪̘̦̟͚̠͎̰̲̜̮͙̭͇̹͈ͯ͂̽̂̎͌͂̋̃̅͝ͅͅn̟͚̮̪̪͉̭̪̬͚̱͇̙͚̭̦̓ͮ͐͌͐̽̃́̑͗͑́̐ͤ̔͆̀ͅͅg̠͈̠͍̺̥͕̦͙̫̹̫̑̋ͤ̊͗̃̊͊͌̈̂ͥ̎ͪ̿ͫͫͯ͊͠ ̄̽̿̈ͩ͋̒ͫ̊͌ͤͭ̇ͥ̓͟҉҉̴̮̤̤̗̻͝t̸̜̖̼̙̤̥̺͚ͧ̓͑̓ͬ̄ͨ͘͞͠hͥ͐ͮ̆ͫͪ̿ͪͯ̾ͬͮ̐͌͠͏͏̝̰̖̮̞͟e̶̹̖̟͎̼̙͍̼͎̤͈̤͖̙͒ͫ̀̈́̿ͫͮͨ̏͂̕ ͒ͣͦ̃̎͂͊͐͋̔̈́͏̢͈̲͖͇̠̗̩̟̲f͉͇̥̘͎̼̠̘̰̱̞̝̯̰ͩ̔̓ͭ̀ͧ̔̊̏̒̄ͮͣ͆͌ͭ̚͘͜e̷̷̼̮̙̖̖̗̭͇̜̦̱̩͑̈́̐ͫ̕e̜̟͖͆͆͆ͪ̃͌̇͑ͧͣ̈͜l̶̸̢͖͚̠̬̪͋̐̎̏i̮̭̻̤̯͓̳̭̙͈̖̥̥̙̬͙͔͙̓̓̎̔̃ͫ̂̓ͫ̓ͨ́ͮ́̍̀ͤ̌̚͘̕ͅn̸̛̹͎̯̞̰̞͖͈͖̦̠̥̤̻͐ͯ̊͒ͦͭ͜͟͞g͈͎͈̲̣͔͓̥̙̲͈̬̩̎ͪͨ̅̋͑̏͂̽͊̈̿̐ͦͩ̕͠ͅ ͆̎͗̽̋̉͗̃҉̢͓̲̜͔͔̲̜͖͎̲̦͕̮͝o̢̙̟̞̰̼͈̅̃ͨ̒̋̄̈́̒̇̀̿̌ͫ̌͘f̵̢̢͇̹̠̻̭̦̝̭̊̾ͬͦ͞ ̵̨̦̻̥͚̮͔͇͉̬͍̝̯͙̠̩̦ͮ̏̔̑̽̇ͬͥ̊ͣͦͦ̆͐̍̈́ͯ̉̕͞cͣͤ̎̊͌͋̌̏ͮ̍̈̇͑҉̷̧͍̝͚͈̖̙̙̗͈̖̲̞̗͓̘̳̘̰̜̕h̷̷͐ͭ̂ͮ͂ͧ̃̀ͥ͒͐ͣ̋͘҉̥̳͔̝̜͎̯͙̠͍͕̱͔̭̣ͅ **a̛͓̱̜̭̹̲̜̩̗̮̮͓͉̠̔ͮ́̿ͫ̀́͘͟͝ͅ** o̵̢̪̟͉̝̖͎͕̖̠̫̬̝̯͇̅̎ͧ̽͛ͦ̈́ͥ́ͦ s̴̳̖͓̮̟̜͚̰̙͓͉͍̖̻̤͔̮̥͉̒̆͋͑̉ͩ̽̒ͥͤ̆͒̓̅̽̚̕.̯̜̗̭͇͕̠̈̍ͫ̆̄͐̅̓͆͐͛̅̋͗ͣ͜͜ 

̢̧̦͎͎̲͎̼͉͉̰̥̞̻̟̹͚͕̑̿́̉ͭ̓́ͮͤ̾͝ W̷̨͎͉̝̘͍̝̮̺̤͇̣̞̬̰̲̞̙͖̼͑͊͆ͫḭ̵̹̼̺̗̤̜̟̦͙͓̭̝͕̙̗̺̑ͦ̂ͨ̎̎̾̐̕t̑̾ͣ̌̂̏̎ͤ̓ͦ͛͒̽̂͑ͣ̽͠͏̸̼̻̭̠̮̯̱̝̰̼͕͖̗̗̜̯ hͦ̐̍́͏̷҉̸̮̠͚̗̭̪͚̠̜̣̰̞̞̯̗̻ͅ ̴͇̜͕͍̞͆̏̃̊̾͌ͪ̿͒̃̄ͮ͢ȏ̸̷̜̘̜̼̝̻̮͙̮̪͉͚͔̰̫̙͓͋̽̑̓͐ͥ̅ͪͦ̍ͬ̓͑̓͑̒̕uͥ̀ͮ͟͝͏̭̺̟͈͇̮̼̣̜̤̩̮͖͎̕ t̸̶̪̝̥͕̪͉͙͇̮͍̘͎̩͈̼̦͍ͭ͛̇̽̈ͬ̊͟͠ ̸̬͙͇̝̬͔̜̞̝͕̮̲̣͈͂̿ͪ̾ͪ́̍̊̿ͩ͛͛͂̍̅͟oͩ͒̂̉̀̆ͫͤ̓ͥͣ̄̎̒̒͢͏̥̯̙̠̜̭͈̯̱ͅr̉͌̋̑̓̇̿̇͏̟̮̦͘͡ͅd̡̧͍͖̣͔͎̦̪̼̫̤͇͇̦͈̞͓̆͒̊̉̈̅ͬ̿ͨ͋ͦ̓̂̈́̈ͅe̸̦̻͕̬̦͙͔͖͓̮͕̖̞̅ͪͭ͂̿̓̊̿͠r̵ͧ̍̔ͫͫͥ͊̀͌̓̿͐ͮ́͒ͨ́̚͠҉̞͖͉̩̙̼̳̤̣̱̱̟̤͈̮.̀ͯ̋̊̾̐́͗̔̒ͯ̇̑͛ͨ͌ͮ͠͏̨̳̦͈̮͔̲̺̻̦͙̟̙͈̰͇͢ͅ 

**̨̺̥͚͗̑͌̅̄̄̓̈́ͥͫ̿͋ͩ̑̇̐ͨT̠͓̪̖̯͍͙̜̫͙̻̽̔̄ͬ́ͦ̃͒̋̃̓̊̔ͨ͘͢hͮ̆ͪ͆ͯ̽̐͂̕͠҉͎͈̬͔̰e̶̶̢̛̜̰̹̱̼̙̖͚̘̭̞̦̰͈̞͌ͮ̓̓̈́͆̿̏̚ ̡̺̪͕͕̰͎̖̰͕̖̳̼̝̜̞̟̞̝͇̃ͩͭ̑͋̋ͬ̋̃ͪͨ̌̏ͩ́̎ͨŅ̷̛̘̮̝͉͓̯͙̼̝͚̗̮̤̼̜͇̉ͭ̃ͧ͑̐̄̂ͦ̑͞ͅ e̡̓̿ͩ͌̾͂̍̾̎͑͏̛̪͙̥̪̦̬̟͖̹͖̦̕z̵̧̭̼͖͓̫͔̹̣̦̬͈͒̉ͩ͂ͯ̌͛͋̆ͮ̚͘͟p̶̢͍͉̰̜͔̣̠̙ͩ͊ͭ̔͑̎ͨ̎̿̊͜͜e̴̯̙̘̟̘̦͚̬̻̬̎ͬ̅̽̆̌͌͒ͧ͛ͭ̑͒͆͞ͅ r̸̢̢̨͎̞̤̫̼͑̅̎͑̎ͬ͂̊͜d̷̷ͮͩ̃ͤ̇҉̯̼̜̫̼̹͙͇͓͎̯̦̝͕i̴̢̨̨̨̜͉̫̳͇̬͈͖̙͇̙̺̗̫̫͈̖ͬ͛̉̏ͥ a̵̴̞̤͇͓̟̭̹̠̥̦͎̺͒̋͐ͧ̋̆̉͗͐̔̚͞ṉ̺̻̳͇̫̹̰̦̣̬̲ͪ͗̊́ͮ̿̆̉̾̊̑̅͒͟ ̵̛̀̆̌͗͐̆̔̂ͨ́̐̋̃̚͜͡҉̙̺͚͇̥ h̶̷̭͚̱̣̣̩͙̳̜͐ͯ̔̅̈́ͦͥ͗ͥ̍͒̂̃͗̚̕̕ͅi̢̫̫̯̼̝̰̘͙̭͕̙ͪ̏̓͊̽̉ͣ͂̑ͨ̃ͫͥ̚͜͠v̎̑ͪͩͣ̋ͫ̉̚͏͖͖̣̥̪͎ȅ̉̐ͩ̿̂̽̐ͣ̉͛̎̀̚҉̷̵͕̰̘͍̮̰̯̞̠̹̠̲̳̖͔̭͟-ͦ̿͗ͪ̏̎ͧ͟͡҉͙̻͓̼m̢̨̖̠̮̺͔̥̥ͨͮ̂ͧ̽̆ͯͩ̒̽̊̆̊ͤ̉̾̏̈́͘ĭ̴̛̟̰̪͚̪̱̺͆̓̂͂̓̐ͬ̾n̵̶ͥͮ͐ͭ̀̋̓̚҉̺̥̲̬͙d̸̢̡͓͓̠̜̞͈̰̰͈͖ͨ̅͑͗̈́̐̇ͯ̂̋̂ͮ͝ ̨̬͕̙̲̙̪̟̺̹̰͒̍͆́̈̽͒̽́̑̏ͤͣ̂̑̚̚͝͡o̾͑ͬ̈́͛ͪ͛̊̽͟͝͠͏͚̻̝̰͓̤̰̭̘̺̗ͅf̴̡͙̹͎̪̣͔̙͍ͯͭ̇̃̑̃ ̵̜̳̫̳̫̝̦̫̤͂ͫ̂ͤ͗̍ͯͧ͂̑͌̽͆̈͆͢͡c̃̓̊ͪ̎͊͆̎͂͌̈̍̾̚҉̧̡͕̺͍̙͔̼̫̘̕͠h̵̶̭̞͇̩̾̑ͩͤ̃̈́̎ͪͬ͐͞a͕͍͍͔̫͓̫̺̭͕̙̬̞͊̽ͤ̋̅̅͂̓͟͟oͪ̈͂̎̾͂ͯ̅ͦ̒̒̒̀͡͏̖̗̺̟̠͔̬̱͇͙͓͍̘͙̹s̵̴̡̛̜̼̦̜̅̂̉͌ͤͫ͊ͫ͛̆̎.̡̡͍̟̣̭̻̫̫̜̤͓͎͎̳͔ͯ̓͂̃̓̈̓̈́͝** ̴̨̱̲̮̥̭͉̫̠̌̈́̍̃̅́ͪ͋ͦͣͯ͘͢Z̢̛͖͔̳̭͇̮̣̻͙͎̘̝͎̲̝̜̰ͥ̀̉̒̓́a͖̮̗̿̊ͯ̇́͊͊͐͒̈l̛̾̅ͮ̋̔̓̚͘͏̳̳̗͓̭͖̪̺̞̼͎ͅg̷̡̨̙̤̗̯̼̯̍̔̊̋̎ͮ̅́͒̾ͫ̉̾̐̈́̕o̧̰͉̗̱̼̍̐̄͐̏͌̾ͪ̿̌ͪ͑ͪ͗ͅ **.ͧ̉ͪ̐̍͊͑̈́̔̊̈ͧ̏̂̍͏̦̖̬̜̜̰̺̤͉͖̪ͅ**

**̧̡̮̯̘̙̪͉͕͙̬̩͗͐̄͗̌ͭ̌͌ͦ̋ͦͧ̎ͭ̓̊H̸̢̧͙̝̞̳̯̳̗̠̬͍ͮ͋̏ͪͤ͌ͬͬ͊̃̄ͅeͥͪ̎͋̅͋ͥ͐̃͌̈́̍͑͌͐̓͊ͮ̿҉̢̦̖͇͍͔͉̖̯̱̪͖̥͈̮͝ͅ ̸̴̘̣̣̣̟ͮͣ͒ͧ͂͊̑̕͜w̡̧̼̰̫͍͎̹ͤ͋̋͛͊̓̇̌͐̂̃̑̕h̨̨͓͈̥̙̊͆̅̉̄ͭͩ̕͟õ̧͚̦̹͕͚̞̻̣̫̘̼͔̣͈ͬ͑ͭ ̢̫͓̹̝̺͉͇̹͉̺͇̳̠͎͛͑̉͊͂̃̔̕W̊͌ͪ̇͋̇͊̉ͥ̓̐҉̷͙͎̞̼̖͖͚̟̩̯̮̫̹̠̗̺͕͘͜͞å̧̢̛̲̗̗̟͉͖̘̞͚̪̫̫̞̲̭̠̜͎ͨ̂ͦ̆́͐́͂ͦ͗̎̅̓͟͝i̢̛̥͚͎̜̥̭͎͇̻̫̠̥ͫ̍͑̇̑̍͋͐̍ͥ̈́͟͠t̢͗̿̅̔̄́̒̿ͯ͋̈̂́̉ͩ̍҉̶̺͙̝͎͖͔̞ṣ̖̟͓̺ͧ͒̋̎ͪ̎̉̅ͣͮ̂ͣ̋ͦͤ̑ͦͥ͑͡͝ ̶̢̬̱̲̥̹̰̖͙̤̯̘͔̦͑̒͗̈́ͅB̴͓͕̪͈̲͔̂͂͋̏͡ȩ̪̱̲̟͎̥͓̖̗͚͚͕̒͑ͤ̊̅̒͘͜͡h̞̝̝̙̺̪͖̺͍̙̹̺̼̲̲̦͒̿ͦ̓̊ͫ̊ͪͯ͊̌͊̓̅̿ͫͯ̚͜͜i̸̡̪̥̪̗̥͚̠̯̪̻̟̗̮̩̣͋ͨ̓ͪ͌̄̽ͥ͒̐̄͌͑̈̋ͨ̎̌̚͟** n̈́ͤͧ̍̇ͫ̄҉̡̭̲͇̜̞̠̯̦̘̼̳̳͎͇̕͠͞d̡̩̗̜͈͎͍͕̤̲̳̻̙̉̽ͤͬͯ̂ͦ ̷́̊ͣ̀́̎̽ͫͥ̋ͧ̾͌ͧ͂̎̋͋̚͏̪͔̼̮̳̰̤ͅT̷̡̛̔̋́̄̓̊ͧͭ̋̄̏ͤͯͤ̉҉̟͚͎͇̱̲h͐̆ͦ̽͆ͬ҉̡̛҉͖̬̼̮̟̪̳͚͎̤̞͕̫̟͔ͅe̢̅̀̉̋ͩͥ̍̇̈́ͫͣ̒̈̽̊̔҉̡̱͈̹̮͈͕̖̱͚̯͟ ̶̮̼̹̪̫͈̦͓͍̪͙͓̲̤͖́ͯ́̌̑̔ͬͣ̆͊̀̎̿͑̌́̕Ŵ̨̳̘̮̩̖̤̹̻̜̗̼̜̠̺̬͇͓̀͗̊̑ͪ̽̌ͪͪͦ̌̊͞ͅͅȁ̦̦̗̥̙̟̗͇̥ͥ̿̎̓́͒ͭͣͧ̊̚͘̕l̴̴ͫ̌ͪͮ̆̊̊͆͜҉̻̥̖̦͓̙̺͍̝͉͖̘͉̺̰ͅl̨̨̹̜͈̺̤̤͍̟̝͇͔͖͊͒̃̒͐.̶̵̲͔̳̹̼̤̻͓ͥ̎̃̿ͦͣ̅ͨ̈͗̋̓̕

ͦ̆ͭ҉̢̤̞͈̖̝͎̗͇͉̠͈̱͙͙̬͈͜͡Z̨̨̬̹͚͎̫̦͙̫̯͍̣̫͓̦̃ͩ̍ͯ̈̾̕͟͜A̷̺̟̱̝͚̠̻̰͍̤̮̻͕̝̫͎̽̒ͤ̌̚͞͡ͅͅLͦ̓̽ͨ͌̒̊͢͠҉̵̸̟̭͚͉̺̩̞̫̳̙̞̣G̵̾̋ͥ̈͆̍ͨ͛ͯͪͤ̊̎̀͂̚͜҉͕̻̼̪̣͍̞͖̬̱̯͍͇͕̫O͓͈̮̲͕̩̪̦͈̻̻̟͙̰͉ͨ͐̐̈̓̕͞͞ͅ!̴̢̧̠̳̙̟͉͕̱̯̙̣̘̭̼̥̭̬̞̒͑͌ͮ̏̊ͨ̓̇ͪͬͣͮ̿͗͠

Then he wakes up and searches the academy when he sees Saihara acting strange around him, so then he goes to Akamatsu's Ultimate room and finds her envelope, It says that she killed her twin sister in order to play the killing game. And then Akamatsu walks upon him and makes a deal with him, and that is to "You better make Saihara-kun and you cooperate with me to help find the mastermind."

The next chapter is a relaxed chapter where he hangs out with Harukawa and learns why Saihara is acting weird. She tells him about her Ultimate, and then Ouma hangs out with Momota. Or tries to. When he steals Momota's sheet of the envelope, he reads that Momota killed half of his past class. And ends with Ouma overhearing something about dust from Akamatsu and Saihara, and he feels left out. 

This chapter is back on the plot and starts off with Monokuma's victim alert. They rush to the library to find Tsumugi dead. They start to investigate. This time, it's a bowling ball. And she seems to have been stabbed to death though, instead of being by a shotput ball. The chapter ends with Saihara figuring it out but not telling Ouma.

The chapter begins with them going down to the trial room, and Akamatsu tells Ouma to "Never trust anybody here", leaving Ouma confused. Momota hasn't seemed to realize Ouma saw his envelope yet and is very CHILL. The chapter ends with Akamatsu dying, and Monokuma still never appears.

Everyone is on edge now and avoiding each other except for Ouma, who is trying to search for everyone else's envelope. After Saihara goes to sleep, Ouma searches the trash can for his envelope but it has disappeared. He actually finds a few, like Tsumugi's and Chabashiro's. Tsumugi's was that she was innocent, and Chabashiro was that she tortured the priest that taught her Ultimate.

The next chapter is just Ouma searching around the new parts of the building now, with Saihara. He feels so on edge. And then Momota starts acting weird. The voice in Ouma’s head is really confused. This chapter was planned to end where Momota’s POV finds an envelope reading the name of Saihara, but it isn’t revealed what it is. 

This chapter is meant to be another relaxed chapter where Ouma is just talking to the others and seeing how they react to certain things, and making sure everyone is keeping track of what the voice told him. (Also, just for the people who get upset about how light I’m treating Ouma’s mental illness, let me clarify that he does not have a mental illness, the voice in his head is hinted to be what it is in the summary of the fic. Sorry about the confusion!) 

This next chapter should be about how Monkuma now puts a time limit on the envelopes (still never appearing), and whoever sees the most of the students' secrets can “graduate”. So now the students try to form a number count about who saw who, and during this time, Ouma is completely honest, which makes everyone think he is lying. Momota doesn’t tell anybody he saw Saihara’s.

The next chapter, Amami tells Ouma his envelope thing, which is that this is not his first time playing the killing game, and asks if this is Ouma’s second time as well. Then Ouma blacks out and wakes up with Saihara staring at him. Then he hangs out with Saihara and asks him how much he knows about the envelopes. Saihara doesn’t answer.

This chapter Ouma and Saihara tells the class about a planned event where “everyone must, no matter what, participate in or else I’ll be forced to kill you in your sleep!” as quoted from something I wanted Ouma to say in that scene. The event is where everyone searches for things peculiar, as it seems they’ve tried less these days, Ouma noticed. They start the investigation!

They investigate a little, breaking into groups of 1 to 3. Somebody then proceeds to die, and the person to die is Momota. He dies by being pushed down from the top of the roof of the academy, as well as being stabbed to death before. The stabs are very similar to Tsumugi’s, Ouma notices, and then the investigation for this starts. 

Nobody was with Momota, nobody witnessed it, and nobody had any motives toward him. Mention in the story how the person has to be stronger than him. Then Chabashiro tells him about how much she loves him now or something like that, due to the fact he is really nice to her. He doesn’t have the guts to tell her he is actually a male (in the beginning of the story Ouma tells her he is really a girl).

Then we cut to the scene of who the murderer is in the next chapter- At the end of the trial, and rather, murderers. Himiko and Chabashiro. It was a co-op murder where they didn’t even realize it. And rather, they were just trying to protect themselves from being murdered by Momota. Nobody has any words when Monokuma starts saying their secrets from the microphone in the trial room, how Chabashiro killed the priest and then how Himiko was abused by the person who taught her magic and drove her to murder. Ouma starts to notice a pattern in the envelopes. They say themselves they had a hard time remembering if they did or didn’t kill Momota.

The next chapter begins with Ouma waking up to a dream with the voice in his head and how it has no idea what’s going on, and then it cuts out, and Ouma wakes up again into a memory where he seems to be acting as the mastermind. Then he wakes up again in a quote unquote “cold sweat”, and Amami seems to have been waiting for him to wake up in the middle of the night (take in note that he is still sleeping in Saihara’s room).

Then in this next chapter, Amami takes him to the library where there is this weird Monomother shit and stuff. Amami tries to murder him then after he explains how he remembers his life now, and how much despair he feels. Ouma runs away and tries to wake up Saihara, but Saihara isn’t there. Ouma locks the door and waits until he can’t hear Amami anymore. Then the chapter was planned to end like this, “The silent footsteps sauntered over to another door, fading away like the night.”

This chapter, Ouma wakes up in another dream and the voice is like, really confused and is only saying lies now. Then he wakes up to Saihara’s face. Amami seems to have disappeared now, not found when Ouma walks with Saihara (I say that because Ouma is going to act like, really clingy to Saihara now) to the dining hall. Gonta walks with them as well, seemingly a little on edge.

Everyone that was available, Ouma, Saihara, Harukawa, Iruma, K1-B0, Tojo, Gokuhara, Yonaga, and Ryoma went to see the new places available. They chill and hang out there for a few hours, then go back to the dining room. They assign everyone there with partners of three or so. And it goes like this: Ouma, Saihara, Gokuhara. Iruma, Tojo, Harukawa, Yonaga. Ryoma and K1-B0.

The next chapter, they find Korekiyo and Tojo’s dead bodies stabbed many times next to each other, dead. An investigation starts, and Ouma realizes there isn’t enough information to start this. The people in Tojo’s group were in the dining room and had proof, and there were no people next to Korekiyo before this.

The trial happens in the next chapter, and it skips to how nobody was the killer. It was a double suicide towards each other. Tojo’s secret was that she killed the prime minister and Korekiyo that he poisoned his sister when she said she didn’t love him.

Amami knocks on his door again and explains what he meant this is his second time. Ouma and Amami’s situation is the same, in the meaning this is both their second times in this exact killing game, but things are different. In this run, Monokuma has not appeared, the mastermind seems to be different, and the motives are different, as well as everyone’s relationships with each other. The groups start to depart.

Ryoma starts to become even more depressed due to the fact he grew close to Tojo. And then there’s like, lots of chill chapters that kinda angst kinda not.

After this, Ouma starts to talk less to everybody. And then another death soon comes. Iruma, stabbed over and over. She was found in the computer room.

And…. That’s as much of the plot I planned. In the end, I would reveal Saihara was a replacement mastermind and was killing everyone to save them, as well as controlling Monokuma. They couldn't wake up for some reason and it was the only way. The fact they killed people was true, and that’s why they were in the game. When he killed them, they would wake up and the Future Foundation would then help them, the voice in Ouma’s head was an AI of himself. Saihara and Ouma were the last to survive, and Ouma and Saihara killed each other, but… Maybe a kiss scene.

Then they wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I like eating cold cats.


End file.
